


Cheating Derek: The One About the Contest

by Always_Bottom_Derek, Benn_Xavier, IcyCryos



Series: Cheating Derek Series [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek, Breeding, Cheating Derek, Cock Slut Derek Hale, Come Eating, Cuckolded Stiles, Dirty Talk, Dressing Room Sex, Drinking Piss, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Golden shower, Heavy Cheating, Homophobic Language, If You Don't Like Cheating Fics - Don't Read, M/M, Morning Fuck, Oral Fixation, Orgy, Porn Video, Power Bottom Derek Hale, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Slut Derek, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Top Jordan Parrish, Video phone, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Bottom_Derek/pseuds/Always_Bottom_Derek, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benn_Xavier/pseuds/Benn_Xavier, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyCryos/pseuds/IcyCryos
Summary: In retaliation for John hogging their favorite fuckwolf and doing the dirty outside the station, inevitably all the deputies try to outdo themselves. They hold a contest where they vie for who can fuck Derek in the most outrageous place.- from "Cheating Derek: The One About the Prom"How about we take a look at this contest the BHPD boys have? Let's see who's going to gets a foot up (or in this case a cock) in BHPD's weekly wager for their station-slut's most outrageous fuck.





	1. George, The Old Cop

**Author's Note:**

> Please, if you like Stiles so much you can't deal with him being cheated on and cuckholded, I ask you not to read this. If you feel this way and don't heed my warning, I don't wish to hear your complaints. Thank you.
> 
> If you don't have any problem with Derek's slutty infidelities, I hope you like this newest excerpt from the "Cheating Derek Verse"!
> 
> \- Benn Xavier

 

 

Derek got out of bed, leaving Stiles sprawled like a starfish, limbs wide-stretched, on the bed. The sweet look of his sleeping face aside, the teen’s posture was spent.

 _Just as it should be after last night_ , Derek thought; since he’d power topped his boy so hard and wild. He’d come inside that tight teen hole twice and made Stiles shoot onto his sheets untouched.

Despite his secret, inner bottom nature, occasionally Derek really enjoyed topping. Especially with Stiles. The boy writhed on his cock so beautifully every time. But the real pleasure was the way Stiles drank up his domination and begged to take his dick deeper and deeper. That just made Derek’s wolf preen.

But no matter how exquisite Stiles’s hole felt, unfortunately the boy could never fully satisfy his needs; the burning itch to be equally dominated, his inner whore-wolf brought to heel. Stiles, for all his talk and bluster, would never possess the innate alpha personality Derek craved; would never be able to scratch all the deep places within him.

Not the way he needed it, anyway.

Without sparing another glance at his sleeping boyfriend, Derek moved to the bathroom to take a piss.

Taking his half-hard dick in his hand, he contemplated the rest of his morning.  He didn’t think Stiles would wake anytime soon and wondered if there was enough time to do his usual morning run. A cursory glance at the digital clock on his desk marked 5:23. The day had just begun.

He would have plenty to time for a jog around the preserve and still get back before Stiles would even begin to stir. Decision made, Derek pulled on a pair of his Under Armour compression leggings and his favorite running shoes, not bothering with a shirt.

Stepping back to the bed, he stared down one last time at Stiles. His exhausted boyfriend was snoring, his mouth open, the same sweet mouth that had so eagerly sucked him hours earlier.  Derek smiled at the memory and planted a kiss on his boy’s head before heading out.

 

-X-

 

Running was one of the few things that Derek truly enjoyed doing.  Besides keeping him in shape and centering his often brooding mind, it strengthened his wolf’s connection with nature, the Preserve specifically.  But mainly he loved the feel of adrenaline coursing through his body, the sharp bite of cold morning air on his face, the solid presence of the earth beneath his feet.

He ran the same route every day finding comfort in his routine. With every step he took, Derek could feel his mind relax and wander.  His motions becoming almost robotic as his muscles pumped, everything reduced to the act of breathing and simply setting one foot in front of the other.

Since he was now the sole owner of the Preserve, there were no other houses in the area besides his own. The nearest other residents lived in allotments at the edges of the forest, connected by a loose network of dirt roads. These outlying houses weren’t near each other either, really, but spread out over wide swaths, since each owner had a few acres.

Derek was familiar with most of these neighbors: knowing who lived around him and keeping good relations with them was important to him, both personally and in terms of the Preserve’s security.

One of his nearer neighbors was George Calhoon, a widower and the oldest cop currently employed at the Beacon Hills PD. He was in his late sixties, with grayish wavy hair (a lot of it, and not just limited to his head), and a big, thick mustache that covered his wrinkled upper lip.

The guy was average height but sported a hefty beer belly built by age and laziness. In fact, George was so out of shape, John had put him in charge of the station’s administration and he rarely worked any outside calls anymore.

Coincidentally (or not) George was also one of the many guys who regularly fucked Derek behind Stiles’ back.

Derek loved all his deputy studs equally, but each had their own enjoyable qualities.  With George, he liked the old cop’s firm hold and elderly alpha dominance. Whenever they interacted, it was clear that George was a grandfather.  He could be a stern disciplinarian and Derek spent quite a few station visits draped over his lap, naked ass being spanked red and raw for the slightest transgression.  

However, George also had a patience and assertiveness that some of the younger cops lacked. And, to be honest, if Derek hadn’t already accepted John as his Alpha, he probably would have submitted totally to George and offered to be the old man’s official bitch.

This morning George was calmly sitting in a wide rocking chair on his porch in his robe. He’d been reading the newspaper and sipping a cup of black coffee, when he caught sight of the shirtless werewolf approaching his yard at a jog.

Realizing this might be a great opportunity for the contest the deputies had recently started involving their favorite bottom bitch, George sprang into action. Despite his bulk, properly incentivized the old cop moved with the quickness of a much younger man.  

He darted inside his house and emerged a moment later with his phone in one of his robe pockets, ready to capture the inevitable show. George loosened the knot of his robe and picked his coffee back up just as Derek turned into his drive.

“Hey Derek, how’re you doing?” He called out.

Derek slowed his run and walked up the path to the front porch. George leaned against the porch railing placidly drinking his coffee, though his eyes did an energetic jig over Derek’s sweating skin.

Panting, Derek grinned as he stood at the base of the porch steps looking up. “Hey, George. I’m good. Beautiful morning for a run, don’t you think?” He placed his hands on his hips and widened his stance, drawing deep breaths that unwittingly highlighted every sweat-slicked muscle.

At this distance, George could see Derek’s white compression shorts, damp with sweat, plastered against sculpted thighs and clinging to his impressive package.  

“Beautiful morning, yes. But I don’t know about that run thing. I prefer to stay right here drinking my coffee, enjoying the view.” George’s free hand took hold of his terry-clothed crotch, massaging it over his robe in the natural gesture of men.

However, Derek in his cock-hungriness didn’t see it like that; he saw it for the unspoken invitation it was.

His cock started to twitch and his hole winked at the memory of what lurked behind that terrycloth. The fond taste of the old man’s dick that had sated his cock hunger so many times set his mouth watering. Glancing up from George’s rubbing hand Derek noted the tiny smile dancing upon the elder cop’s face.

This grin confirmed the dirty intentions behind George’s seemingly innocent action.

Derek’s breath quickened in a way that had absolutely nothing to do with the miles he’d just run and he suddenly found that the crisp morning breeze wasn’t enough to quell the heat gathering in his flesh.

George watched the dew of Derek’s sweat run down his glorious muscles, between the grooves of his abs, until they disappeared, wicked into the waistband of his leggings. A little lower Derek’s bulge had started to grow. The slut-wolf was obviously aroused at the unspoken tease and the possibility of a good morning fuck.

“You’re sweating so much, Derek. You’re going to dehydrate quick at this rate. C’mon up here, why don’t you, boy? I might have something for you to drink.” George sipped his coffee and shook his palmed crotch before Derek’s dilating eyes.

“Follow me and we’ll get you hydrated in no time.” He pushed himself off the rail with a grunt and headed further back onto the porch.

Derek couldn’t help but to obey the command. After all, he’d been well taught by his mama to respect his elders.

George settled back into his rocking chair and spread his legs wide. That was all the order Derek needed. He immediately dropped and knelt between the splayed thighs. He unwrapped the robe’s knot and pulled it open revealing the old man’s bare, hairy, round belly and his dingy long-johns.

Derek looked up just in time to see George smirking at him from behind his moustache.

The old cop still had his coffee mug in one hand. With his other he reached out his thick, fat fingers and caressed Derek’s head, pushing his dark bangs back. He enjoyed how the bitch gazed back at him with such longing in his green eyes.

“Are you thirsty, Derek?”

His throat suddenly twice as dry as it had felt just moments before, Derek licked his lips and nodded.  But George wasn’t about to be satisfied with that.

“Words, please.”

“Yes. I am... Sir.”

George grinned wider.

“What are you waiting for then, boy? Get your drink.” George shuffled his heavy body, getting comfortable in his chair, and picked up his paper. Opening it up he returned to his earlier reading.

Derek stared down at the modest bulge awaiting him. He leaned down and took a sniff of George’s crotch catching the musky old man smell caught in the fabric of his long underwear. Derek closed his eyes and rubbed his face against the piss-stained cotton. He reveled in the scent, his mouth falling half open exposing the cute bunny teeth Stiles loved so much.

Behind his paper George chuckled at this behavior, the action jiggling the gut poised above Derek’s head.

“This ‘scenting’ is really a thing for your weres’, isn’t it?” It was a rhetorical question. “Were you missing my smell, Derek?”

Derek nodded with his eyes still closed.

George snickered, one calloused hand dropping the news to return to caressing Derek’s sweat damp hair. “Don’t know how you tolerate John’s spaz of a son. You’re gorgeous, boy. You deserve and definitely could do a lot better than Stiles.”

At mention of his beloved boyfriend Derek’s eyes snapped eyes open and he growled. George laughed. “Ah yeah… Somehow I always forget, Don’t I?… We can cuckhold him, but we can’t diss him. Isn’t that right?

“You’re protective of your little boy toy, huh bitch?”

Derek growled again in agreement, but his irritation and George breaking their rules of engagement didn’t stop him from reaching into the soiled slit of the old cop’s long-johns  and pulling out his cock.

He pressed his nostrils to its tip and inhaled deeply before taking it into his mouth. George made a sound caught between a grunt and a sigh at the wet heat sliding onto his dick, but other than this, he acted like as if this was any ordinary morning; that there wasn’t a hot stud down between his flabby thighs.

Unperturbed, he picked up his mug from where he’d set it on a small standing table near his chair and took a leisurely sip of his coffee.

George’s cock wasn’t big like Jesse’s or Kyle’s, but it was thick. As thick as the cans of beer the old guy drank on his days off. Derek revelled in how George’s cock challenged his mouth and almost immediately set his jaw aching. Once he got used to the stretch he started suckling. It was only a few seconds later George’s piss, warm and pungent, hit his tongue.

Derek swallowed it up as quick as he could, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he gulped furiously, doing his best to avoid any of his old stud’s nectar escaping his mouth.  But the force and flow of the urine was too much for him to handle and a faint trickle escaped the corner of his mouth. It followed a trail preset by his own sweat, rolling down the contours of his kneeling body and into the waist of his compression shorts.

Above him, George sighed in relief. “Whoo boy! You’re one lucky son of a bitch this morning. Aren’t you, kid? I hadn’t taken a piss yet today and all that juice has been aging in my bladder for you since last night.

“You’re the connoisseur here, son. Tell me. Is it good?”

Derek looked up at George from between the bottom of the newspaper and his fat belly and nodded, his lips too stretched around his girth to get a word out, besides he didn’t want to lose a drop.

George knew this and didn’t make Derek use his words this time. The embarrassed flush that had risen on the slut’s stubbled cheeks at what he was doing was answer enough. This trace of modesty that should have been lost months ago, for George, it made Derek look even more beautiful, pure even, despite the circumstances.

“Drink it all, boy. This is all I’m gonna give to you, so don’t waste it.” George  broke into a funny old man’s giggle between sips of coffee.

Derek smiled as best he could around the thick meat in his mouth. He hummed in pleasure at the heat and the bite of the old man’s potent urine. As he nursed his stud’s piss-tit Derek massaged his own boner over his tight compression pants. A spreading stain appeared on the white fabric at his crotch from his leaking cock.

George put his half-empty cup and paper on the porch table and pulled his phone from the robe pocket. He opened the camera and started to snap some pics of Derek’s blushing face shoved into his gray-haired groin, nose nearly buried in the unkept pubes.

When he was sure George had finished pissing Derek pulled off his cock with a slurp. As soon as it was empty of piss, the old cop’s dick had filled with blood and Derek cleaned his elderly stud’s erect shaft with his tongue. One of his hands took ahold of the beer-can-thick rod and began stroking leisurely at its base.

“Why are you taking pics?” he asked between licks.

“I just want something to keep with me for when you’re away. To remember you and your pretty bitch mouth by. Jerk off material, you know?” George half-lied, but Derek didn’t hear it because his attention was fully focused on another part of the old man’s body.   

“You can’t blame me, can you? After all, I can’t even remember the last time you came by to see me, you naughty boy.” George admonished the worshiping were between his legs.  

“Yeah… Suck me like that, bitch. Uhn…” George used the rocking chair’s natural motion to slide his cock in and out of Derek’s drooling mouth.

“All your attention has been on John lately and that pack of young studs he’s running. Especially Jesse and Kyle, those jerks."

“Besides I always thought you looked so beautiful like this.” George stroked the back of the hand holding his phone over Derek’s stubbled, hollowing cheek. “On your knees. A cock in your mouth pusssy… Fuck… Yeah… Worshipping a dick like that hole was made to…"

“Sweet Jesus… That tongue… Uhn…"

Derek had slipped of George’s cock to press the flat of his tongue to the underside of its fat, uncut head. He stopped teasing it only long enough to offer, “John’s a good fuck and he deserves a little extra attention… Jesse and Kyle though… Those guys can be a real pain in ass."

“You shouldn’t submit to them if you really want me…” The old man was in heaven as Derek used his grasping fist to shove the skin of George’s dark-red prick forward so he could lip at his foreskin, teasing.

“Not gonna lie, Sir. I missed you at my last gangbang in the drunk tank.” Derek chuckled at the memory before going back to suckling. “It was so good..."

“Would’ve been even better though with your fat cock there, Sir.”

“I had to leave early that day…” George snorted in disgust, “and none of those pricks gave me a head’s up about it.”

Derek mumbled, his mouth now attending to dangling old man balls. “I would’ve let you know but at the time they caught me off guard.”

“Okay, boy,” George shushed. “Enough talking.”  He picked up his mug again as though about to make a toast, “You work on getting your morning protein shake now.” One hand occupied with his mug, his other resumed taking pictures of the station’s fuckwolf.

Big, heavy, and warm, Derek loved nuzzling George’s fuzzy nuts and never missed making sure they got plenty of attention during their encounters. Right now, he had them coated with his saliva and the cool morning breeze blowing across the porch made the skin of George’s sac tighten and break out in goosebumps.

The werewolf’s talented mouth gave him such good service George’s cock had started to leak drops of pre cum. When Derek returned to sucking his dick again, the old man felt his orgasm quickly boiling up from his balls.

“Boy, stop. Or I will cum.” He tapped Derek’s head with the flat of his phone, not ready to topple over just yet.

But the were-whore didn’t seem care and kept on sucking. This came as no surprise: their station slut was always like this, so cock hungry he never wanted to let go, even when he was ordered to. So finally George was obliged to push him off.

Derek whined like a puppy in protest when the fat cock slipped out from his mouth. His eager tongue slipped out to lick up all the globs of saliva from his cock-bruised lips. He made a show of this, green eyes locked onto the camera the old man was holding, hoping it would entice his elderly stud to give him his boner back.  

George was unmoved, however, though he was clearly enjoying the gorgeously debauched vision kneeling before him. He smiled wide enough his yellowish teeth peeked out from under his big moustache.

“Come here. You greedy thing.” He carefully set his phone on the table, making sure that it was propped and angled to record throughout, alongside his half-drunk coffee mug and pulled Derek up, making him hop on his lap. With his knees wedged into the tiny space between George’s body and the wide rocking chair’s sides, Derek laid over the older man’s belly, his carved abs contrasting with the swollen, hairy curve of George’s gut.

“Look at you. So beautiful.” George rubbed calloused thumbs over Derek’s fuzzy, flushed cheeks, admiring the young man’s beauty. Derek growled happily and started to hump against George’s tummy, his confined cock ready to burst out of his leggings.  The give of the soft gut beneath him and the course rub of the bristled belly-hair, a tortuous stimulation Derek rarely indulged in.

As he frotted, Derek ducked in to steal a kiss that instantly turned long and deep. His hands cradled either side of George’s jowls.  Their oral wrestling started slow but soon built into something far more frantic, their tongues like two tangled snakes trying to subdue each other.

Derek sniffled as George’s moustache tickled his nose. The smells of tobacco and coffee caught in the wiry grays hairs partnered with the taste Derek swallowed with each of George’s exhales.  

Heavy hands moved south to grope his plump ass cheeks, kneading the flesh and slapping it to tease. It worked, and Derek groaned into the old cop’s mouth as they continued to kiss.

They were totally unashamed, rutting and rubbing each other like two animals in heat right there in the porch.  The road beyond was empty this early in the day but any passerby could have seen them.

Maybe if they had they would have joined in. This wasn’t a bad scenario to imagine for either George or Derek, since both would have promptly jumped at the chance to expand the menu of Derek’s cock breakfast.

George sneaked his hands inside Derek’s compression pants and started to tease his slut’s hole with his index finger. He could tell Derek was eager by the way his puckered entrance clenched and gasped at the minimal touch, so ready to have something to fill this hungry void.

He stuck his dry finger inside and found Derek’s ass slick inside, likely from his last fuck.  With how wet it was, his finger slipped right in.

As soon as George’s finger entered his pussy Derek bucked on the fat man’s lap. Matching the movement of George’s finger as it fucked him, moaning into his stud’s mouth, Derek started to literally bounce his round ass, working the fat digit deeper and deeper inside him until it rubbed his prostate.

The pressure in his own cock rose, the stimulating rubbing bringing him quickly to his limit.

“Humphh George..” Derek groaned around the his old stud’s ardent kisses.

“Yes, boy. Tell me you want this.” George teased, his teeth catching and pulling on Derek’s swollen bottom lip.

“I’m gonna... I’m gonna…” Derek panted, his balls twitched, and added to the pressure on his cloth clad cock pressed between George’s belly and his abs, the invading digit had him exploding in his pants. Not that there was too much of it: he had drained his balls pretty well with Stiles’ fuck sessions last night. But there was still enough jizz to make a mess.

Looking into George’s watery brown eyes Derek’s cock had barely stopped spitting when he asked, his voice pleading.

“Please fuck me, Sir.”

Only too happy to oblige George pushed him off his lap and ordered him to bend over the porch rail. Derek hesitated.

“Here? But.. someone could see us..”

“That wasn’t bothering you when you were wiggling like a bitch in heat on my lap a minute ago.” Seeing this didn’t ease Derek’s frown, George sighed. “No one’s gonna see us this early. Don’t worry.

“Besides, if that happens, your greedy hole earned it. Didn’t it?

“So enough bitching. C’mon now, boy, take the position.”

Still a little nervous Derek obeyed. He leaned on his forearms on the porch railing. Exposed and vulnerable, out in the open, Derek shivered but not in fear. It was anticipation.

And surprise, as George yanked his compression pants down, sticky on both sides from his leaking ass and cum, pulled his lagging hardon backward between his spread thighs, and sucked it clean of the mess smeared on it from his orgasm.

“Oh shit..” Derek gasped. His mouth formed a soundless ‘O’ as mustatched lips tickled his oversensitive cock. He hands clutched the old wood tight, his claws unconsciously popped.

“You taste delicious. Very good, boy.” George said licking  his lips. “I like my sluts sweet.” Then he set his large hands on Derek’s plump ass cheeks and pulled them apart so he could admire  Derek’s dusky hole. “But this is what I’m really hungry for right now.”

WIth this, he bent down and dove into the heat between Derek’s butt cheeks. He spread them even wider to get better access.

Derek bit his lips to hold back his groan, forehead pressed hard against the porch railing, even as he eagerly ground his ass back against George’s face, loving the feel of the thick moustache rubbing against his sensitive skin.

The old man licked his cunt sloppily, his saliva dripping down Derek’s taint to his balls. Then George leaned back to check his handiwork.  Somehow, between Derek leaning over to expose himself in the morning light, and ravenously eating his ass-pussy out, George had managed to grab his phone once again and was meticulously recording every second of his breakfast debauchery.  

“Wink for me, boy. Wink that pussy for me,” he ordered as his phone focused on the saliva-slathered hole. “Make it twitch!” His voice bellowed in the calm morning air. It was providence that his neighbors were so far from earshot.

George watched Derek’s hole clench around nothing, anxious for its daily dose of cop dick.

“George... Sir... pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease…” Derek groaned in need, tired of having to wait to have his cunt’s cock-hunger sated. He twerked his hips, making his ass cheeks bounce in George’s wrinkly hands to show how much he craved this.

“What a dirty boy.” George smacked Derek’s left asscheek twice before spitting right on his winking pucker. Derek flinched at the tingling smacks and arched back as he took each lick.

“It’s breakfast time for this pussy....” The old man said standing up, spitting on his cock and stroking it as he lined it up with the fuckwolf’s hole.

At the touch of George’s cockhead, Derek’s pucker opened like a mouth, swallowing the old cop’s masculine meat. The painful stretch was both immediate and delicious and Derek growled at the burn as George’s girth pushed his sphincter open to its max.

“Oh shit. Yessir! That’s just what your bitch needs… Fuuuuuck… So good...” Derek groaned, his head hung low to rest on his arms. He canted his ass back to swallow more of George’s dick.

“It’s like the first time with you, every goddamn time…” George groaned, “Jesus. boy! Your fucking pussy is so tight.” A big, rough hand smoothed up and down Derek’s flanks. “C’mon boy, work my cock. Show me what you’ve got, you fucking slut!”

Derek promptly obeyed, moving relentlessly backwards, his firm ass bouncing against George’s blocky hips. The tops of his buttcheeks bumped up against the old cop’s hanging belly, the collision of their flesh creating rhythmic slap with each thrust.

“So good. Fuck yes… Yes. Like that, Sir. Please...” Derek groaned, bottom lip between his teeth, feeling the delicious stretch of George’s fat cock up in his hole.

“You were missing this, weren’t you, boy?” George teased encouraging the wolfslut to move.  “Your tight pussy’s not happy without a big, 'ol fat Daddy dick splitting it open. Isn’t that right, boy?!”

Looking over his shoulder, Derek nodded and groaned. He flashed puppy eyes at his stud, begging silently for more. George’s cock twitched at this vision.  The phone capturing Derek’s hungry beg.

“Words, boy. I wanna hear ‘em.”

“I’ve missed your fat cock… Uhn… Fuck, Sir! So much… Need it. Need that fat Daddy dick in my cunt so bad, Sir…”

“That’s right. Good boy!” George grabbed a handful of Derek’s pumping ass and worked it on his dick like Derek was a living fleshlight. He sucked in his gut as much as possible so he could keep his eyes trained on the slut’s pussy as it choked on his thick shaft, it’s rim punched in and then pulled out with each thrust.

“Keep staring down the road and tell me if you see someone coming… Yes, fuck, boy. You feel so goddamn good on my dick.

“Not that it will change anything here, if you do see someone.” George released on asscheek just to deliver two assertive slaps to it, to encourage his bitch to keep going. “The whole world should see what a gorgeous cockwhore you are.”

Derek was in bliss with the old man’s dirty words filling his ears and his cock filling him up to the brim, making him feel so full. He closed his eyes and smiled each time George stroked his prostate. He loved the sound of their sex out here in the open. The last of the crickets in the background, the creak of the porch rail, the old cops’s heavy, bullish breathing.

Totally oblivious of the man behind him, aside from impaling himself on his cock, Derek had forgotten that George was recording every sound, every slap, every surrender. George meanwhile, zoomed in at the point of penetration, focusing the camera on the ins and outs of his cock in Derek’s ass. Making sure to fade back a bit, he also captured the wolf’s round buttcheeks, their muscles rippling at each thrust.

Sometimes he lost sight of his cock because of how his belly got in the way, but George thought the other deputies would still appreciate it. And anyways he knew this open porch fuck would be a good contender for their bet this week.

Slowly, George moved the camera’s angle up, following the narrowing of Derek’s waist. He filmed the way Derek’s spine arched at each buck of his hips, the wereslut’s muscles bunching and rippling under tanned skin.

George’s filming finally reached Derek’s triskle,  and he made sure to focus on it for a few seconds so there wouldn’t be any doubts about what bitch was being fucked.

He also take a good shot of the landscape above Derek’s bowed head, recording the road and his white picket fence. All this prim scenery shot to the soundtrack of the Beacon Hills station bitch‘s slutty moaning.

Finally George panned down, framing the expansiveness of Derek’s body from the back, from ass to head. Then he decided to get back to playing dirty.

“You love this, don’t you, boy? Tell me. I wanna hear it.”

“Yes! I love it! Love your fat cock filling me up!” Derek didn’t even wait for George to finish issuing his order before responding. He circled hips like he loved doing because it made him feel so wickedly wanton.

“Tell me what you want,” George teased, smacking Derek’s already pink left cheek with his free hand. Derek groaned loudly and it was impossible to think this lewd sound would not be recorded in the video.

“Your cock, I want you cock, Sir.” Derek begged like it wasn’t already in his ass and carving out new hollows in his guts.

“What else?”

“Your seed. Please. Breed me, George… Sir!” The bitch pleaded his hole clenching around George's shaft.

George trembled at Derek’s tricky moves. Wanting to be present for his big finish, he saved the video and dropped his phone back into the pocket of his robe. With both hands now he took hold of Derek’s hips and fucked his slut in earnest. Truly out of shape, his breath was soon labored from the effort it took to keep up with Derek’s bucking hips.

It didn’t take long for his orgasm to rise up.  As it mounted he lost his leverage, trying to hang on, he gripped Derek’s hips so hard it made his knuckles white.

George lay down over Derek’s back, his round belly fitting almost perfectly on the arch of the bitch’s bowed spine. He dropped Derek’s hips suddenly and wrapped his arms under the sturdy torso.

“Holy shit! Yes! Yesss!” Mouth right over Derek’s triskle tattoo, George growled low and  breathless when he finally started coming inside Derek.

Feeling the old cop’s virile semen painting his inner walls, Derek clenched his ass and pressed back. He smiled, his body buzzing with pleasure, enjoying the heavy load George pumped into him.

Derek worked his hips again, at least as much as he could under George’s bulk, and growled with satisfaction as the rotund body trembled atop him. His bitch ass made sure to wring every drop of seed from his stud’s cock.

When George’s orgasm subsided and he stopped coming, the old man stood up and pulled out. Hands immediately grabbed handfuls of Derek’s spanked pink cheeks and spread them. George stared, groaning in appreciation at the sight of his white cream spilling out of Derek’s raw, used cunt rim.

He watched until the werewolf’s fast healing set in and Derek’s hole clenched close, simultaneously sucking all his sperm in sluttishinly while suddenly looking  virgin-pink and tight again.

“Jesus, boy! What a magical ass...” George gave it one last smack, loving how it made Derek’s hole twitch, before stepping back and slumping into his chair, limbs loose and wrinkly cock still out.

Derek looked back over his shoulder, a satisfied smile on his face as he pulled his running tights up to cover his ass again. He glanced at George’s flaccid cock, still blood-dark and dirty, and moved down between the old cop legs, nursing it clean before reluctantly sliding off it and tucking it back into the man’s sweat damp underwear.

“Breakfast is the most important meal of the day for a young man,” George said, smirking. “You get enough to fill you up, boy?”

“Yes.. For now, at least. Thank you, Sir.” Derek winked, standing up and dropping down off the porch. He gave George a neighborly wave as he ambled away.

As soon as the were-slut was out of sight, George pulled his phone back out. He scrolled through the photos and watched the video. The sounds of Derek moaning and begging for his cock set to the rhythmic creak of his rocker had George smiling to himself. Were he a younger man he would have been hard again already.

Yeah, this would make the other deputies squirm in jealousy.

“Let’s see if one of those jerks down at the station can beat beat this.”

 

-X-

 

All the way back to his refurbished house Derek had a smile on his face. He passed a few other residences along the preserve’s perimeter and waved to the old ladies out in their yards watering.  He nodded to the couple other early morning runners he encountered too, as he jogged along enjoying the lingering ache of his recent fucking and the stirred semen leaking out of his mancunt.

It was great feeling so wet and used this early in the morning.

When Derek re-entered his bedroom Stiles was just waking.

“Oh my god, this is the best dream ever..” Stiles mumbled, sleepily staring at Derek’s ripped sweaty torso drawing near their bed.

“Wake up lazybones. This isn’t a dream.”  Derek leaned over him. “I went out for my morning run already. I can’t believe I came back to find you still sleeping.”

“That’s your fault, you know,” Stiles mumbled. “I think you might be a vampire rather than a werewolf, the way you drain all my energy every single time we fuck.”

Derek bent down to give Stiles a kiss.

“Ugh, Der… You didn’t brush your teeth? Your morning breath is rank today!”

Stiles tried to shift away but Derek caught him and held him down for a kiss. He kept it up until Stiles finally submitted to him. Then he shifted his filthy mouth to the teen’s ear and whispered, “That’s probably your ass you’re tasting; I made such a feast of it last night.”

“Gross, Derek!” But even as he said this Stiles pulled Derek closer, feeling the warmth of the run still on his boyfriend’s hard muscles.

“No, Stiles, you’re right. I’m sweaty and gross.” Derek chuckled while untangling himself from Stiles sudden koala hold.  “And that’s no state for a cuddle.”

“Nooo.” Stiles whined making grabby hands. “I changed my mind.  I like it. I like you stinky. I like your morning wolf breath. I like you every kind of way!” Once it became clear, however, that Derek was not going to relent and crawl back in bed with him, Stiles huffed and threw himself over, shoving his face into Derek’s pillow.

“I’m gonna take a shower and when I come back I want you out of this bed. I’ll drop you at school, c’mon,” the werewolf ordered, slapping his boy’s now exposed ass.

Stiles lifted his head just in time to see Derek heading to the bathroom, appreciating the up and down flex of his muscled butt in his running tights. Under the streaming morning light, Stiles enjoyed the way Derek’s sweat had plastered the wet fabric against the curve of his boyfriend’s ass.

“Morning breath or not, I have the best boyfriend in the world… and the one with the best butt too,” Stiles said in his normal tone once Derek had slipped from view, knowing the werewolf would hear it.

Inside the bathroom, having quickly kicked out of his running shoes and peeled off his tights Derek had the soaked back of his running pants pressed to his nose when he heard Stiles’ declaration. Behind the closed bathroom door, he took another deep sniff of George’s spunk and his own ass juice before dropping his running gear into the hamper with a smirk.  

“You better believe it” He shouted before entering the shower stall. “Now get your own pretty ass out of that bed and come join me!

“If you’re quick about it, I might even let you suck my cock again.”

Hearing the flailing of lean limbs from the other room as Stiles immediately scrambled up from the bed, Derek laughed and turned on the water.


	2. Parrish, The Handsome Stud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, we're finally back!  
> First of all, I wanna say thank you for the amazing reception toward this Cheating Derek series. Really surprised me the nice comments and numerous kudos put a stupid grin on my face.  
> Sorry for left you waiting so long, I've been through a lot these past months and was really hard to keep up the writing but I assure you this series will not be forgotten.  
> No more talking, here's the second chapter. Hope you like it.
> 
> You guys can also visit my [Tumblr](https://bennxavier.tumblr.com)
> 
> \- Benn Xavier

It was late afternoon in Beacon Hills. Derek was stretched out on Stiles bed watching his boy do homework when a text chimed on his cellphone.   
  
_Hey Derek, I received a call from someone about the preserve. Inside your old house.  There's something weird here. Maybe you can come over and help me out with this?_  
_-_ _Parrish_  
  
Derek sighed. He really didn’t want to deal with supernatural shit or leave Stiles’ comfortable bed, but his curiosity was sparked at the mention of his burned down childhood home. Now that Parrish had his attention, Derek knew it wouldn't dissipate until he went to check on it himself.   
  
He typed back.  
  
_Something weird?_  
  
He got a response within seconds.   
  
_I think its better you come and see with your own eyes. This is serious. - Parrish_  
  
Derek had just finished reading this text when Stiles turned around in his deskchair to look at him.  
  
"What's the problem, big guy?"  
  
"Parrish says there's something going on in the preserve at my old house. Wants me to go check it.

  
"Oh? Do you want me to go with you?"  
  
"No need for that, Babe. I wouldn’t go myself if I didn't have to... But, you know... Seems like the universe likes to throw all Beacon Hill’s weird ass problems my way, even if I'm not Alpha anymore." Derek got up from the bed and approached Stiles. He leaned against the edge of the desktop.   
  
"Well, you made a reputation for yourself, Der." Stiles smiled, leaning forward to hug Derek's sleek waist from where he sat. "People know you’re the best.  What with all your expertise in the field of ‘weird shit’."  
  
Derek leaned down and kissed Stiles chastely.  
  
"Thanks for the pep talk. You can give me another when I come back. In the meantime, speaking of pep talks, I want you to keep focusing on your homework. If you have one more  low grade because of supernatural shit, John’ll ground you.

“Hopefully whatever this new problem is Parrish has encountered it will turn out to be nothing to worry about."  
  
"Yeah, Yeah. I'm very aware of dad's grade ultimatum.” Stiles leaned forward to nuzzle at Derek’s crotch. “That’s why I’ve been doing my homework all afternoon and not ravishing you when you’re laying there looking so damn hot in my bed.”

He buried his face in faded denim and mumbled. “Uh… and by the way… You could have had my back when he was chewing me out the other day."

Derek caught Stiles’ narrow chin and lifted his head up. He stared down into dark eyes.  
  
"Stiles, I'm your boyfriend and, at this point, practically John's werewolf son in law, more or less. So I’m not too keen on pissing him off. Besides, he has his reasons, pages of them probably, for disliking all the supernatural things that happen in this city since he’s the Sheriff.  

“Not to mention you’re his family, and he cares about you. And _you_ specifically seem to get caught up in all the craziness more so than most."  
  
Stiles snorted at this. "C'mon Derek, Dad loves you too. You guys get along so well it still takes me by surprise sometimes. I know you could have gotten him to ease up on me."  
  
Derek smirked at his boyfriend’s naivety regarding just how “well” he and John actually got along. Then he bent down to kiss Stiles one more time, only this one was far from chaste. He’d just started tasting Stiles’ tonsils when his phone buzzed again. He broke off their kiss with a huff.   
  
"That’s probably Parrish again. Let me go before he sends 20 texts." Derek grumbled, extricating himself from Stiles’ embrace and moving to grab his Camaro keys from the nightstand.  
  
"Be careful, big guy. I love you."  
  
Derek put his jacket on and before leaving Stiles’ bedroom.   
  
"Love you too."

 

-X-

  
  
On his way to preserve, Derek texted Parrish again to calm the man down, thinking  all the while the situation must really be serious if it had caused the deputy to call him again.  
  
He arrived at his old house and saw the deputy’s squad car parked there. As he left his own vehicle, Derek sported his usual brooding expression, wondering what sort of  mess he was going to have to clean up now.  
  
Carefully he slipped inside, his instincts on full alert for any threats that might jump out from the house’s scorched, dark corners. Through a broken window pane he noted the setting sun and paused.

A beautiful layer of orange was painted across the Beacon Hills’ sky. Outside the view must have been amazing but from within the burned out shell of his family’s old home, the fiery glow and lengthening shadows was far more spooky than regal.

Derek pulled his gaze back into the dim interior surrounding him. "Parrish?"  
When no response came, he called out again, louder.   
  
"Parrish? You called me out here; where the hell are you?"  
  
Then a voice comes from upstairs.  
  
"Here, Derek. Second floor."  
  
The werewolf headed cautiously up the rotten stairs. Using his super-hearing he followed the deputy’s heartbeat, which was really thumping too fast for comfort.

Derek stalked through his family old house, down halls he used run through as a child, ending up in front of the door to what had once been his bedroom. Slowly, he pushed the already half-open door wider. His eyes doubled in size when he saw what was inside.   
  
Parrish was leaning against the opposite wall, shirtless, uniform pants open, stroking his hard cock. He smirked when he saw Derek and bit his bottom lip, moaning his own pleasure.  
  
The vision of Parrish's flushing cock, the wet stroking sounds, and the scent of arousal acted like a trigger, setting Derek's inner slut loose.

Yeah, there was a monster here alright, he thought.  But not the kind he’d been expecting. Eyes glued to the massive cock in the deputy’s hand, Derek whined deep in his throat. He approached Parrish, ridding himself of his jacket and shirt on the way.  
  
"Told you there's a really serious situation here." Parrish teased, watching Derek's muscled torso ripple as the their station bitch slunk towards him.   
  
The wereslut didn’t wait for orders but dropped to his knees before Parrish’s feet, his face inches from the cock he craved. This close, Derek's mouth immediately started salivating, a Pavlovian response to the heady smell of Parrish’s sex.  
  
"You prick. Can't believe you brought me here just for this.” Derek slapped Parrish’s hands away to start stroking the deputy’s cock himself. The heated, moist skin against his palm made his own dick twitch and sent a delicious shiver through him. ”There's nothing going on here!"  
  
"Of course there’s something going on here. The situation’s dire...” Parrish nodded down to the string of precome that had begun drooling from his slit at Derek’s first touch. “I'm fucking horny and there hasn't been anyone around to help me. It’s a tragedy of epic proportions.”

The false sorrow in Parrish’s voice made Derek huff with glee.  This turned into a pleasured growl when the deputy carded rough fingers through his hair. But then Parrish caught his bangs and pulled his head up. Derek whined at having his gaze torn away from his stud’s glorious dick until he saw the raw lust in the man’s eyes.

"And who’s the best slut of Beacon Hills, uhn?"  
  
"Me," the station’s whorewolf promptly responded with a smirky smile. Proudly he shifted on his  knees before putting his lips on Parrish cockhead. The taste of man-meat exploded on his tongue at its first lick, eliciting one of Derek’s shameless signature groans.  
  
Strong fingers instantly tightened in his hair and urged him deeper. "Yeah, take care of my big, leaking problem, slut."  
  
Parrish’s tone was teasing but Derek was in a bitch trance already. It had been days since his morning fuck with George and he’d been craving the flavor of one his studs.  He needed, NEEDED, a cock in his mouth, in his ass.   
  
Parrish relished the vision of Derek's bobbing dark head, the wolf’s stubbled hollowing cheeks as his slutty mouth worshipped his erection. He likewise had being missing Derek's mouth pussy fiercely. Not wanting to share though, it had taken too long to arrange everything to bring their station’s slut here, out of sight from everyone else at the precinct.   
  
When Derek ‘s throat opened to take all nine thick inches of him down, Parrish gasped. The werewolf didn’t settle until his nose was snuffling into his pubes: Derek always worked hard to honor his cockslut status and right now was no different. His tongue flickered against the base of Parrish’s cock, right on his sac.

As drool ran in rivulets down the wolf’s chin, Derek looked up, smiling through green eyes since his lips were too stretched for words. His loud slurping sounds become obscene as Parrish’s leaking increased. Despite his cum-thirst there was just too much fluid to swallow down and this added to the spit dripping from Derek’s mouth in long, sticky strings .

“Fuck, look at you. Filthy already,” Parrish groaned, loving how quickly Derek slipped from polished to debauched.

Derek ignored the comment, preferring to concentrate on sucking down as much musky cock flavor as he could rather than pay mind to how messy he was getting. He was always a sloppy slut anyway and the deputy knew this.

“Oh god, how I missed this mouth.” Parrish groaned again, head thrown back against the crumbling wall. Both hands holding a side of Derek’s head he gazed down, staring at the wolf nursing his cock like a newborn pup on his mama’s tit. “Guess you missed me, huh, Derek?”

Looking up at him from under long dark eyelashes, Derek nodded, careful, so as to not let the cock slip out of his mouth.

“Stiles will never be enough to sate your craving for cock, am I right?” Parrish baited his bitch, watching as Derek’s rhythmic sucking faltered.

Reluctantly Derek backed off the cock in his throat to be able speak. “Why...” He cleared throat before continuing, his voice already fuck-roughed. “Why do you guys keep talking about Stiles when we’re fucking?”

He smacked his lips closed after this question, moving in to suckle Parrish balls, switching between the glands, his hand stroking Parrish’s shaft leisurely.

“Focus on me, not on him,” Derek growled, frowning before dipping back in for another mouthful of testicle.

“Ah fuck..” Parrish hissed at the prickle of stubble on his sac’s thin skin. “You really love him, don’t you?”

Derek freed his mouth with sucking slide that popped loud in the quiet room. “Of course I do. He’s my boyfriend, you asshole.”

Parrish tightened his fingers in Derek’s bangs and gave his head a shake, letting the wolf know he was edging into the wrong kind of mouthy. “Then, why are you hanging on every dick at the station if you love him?”

He watched Derek’s eyes flickering back and forth between his face and cock. When Derek finally licked his lips in frustrated want Parrish chuckled.

“Ah, I know... Because you’re a greedy slut that can’t be content with just one cock.”

“If you know the answer already, then why ask me?” Derek’s smirk confirmed his trick’s assertion, as if there was really ever any doubt.

When Parrish didn’t reply but grinned instead and waggled his still rock hard cock, Derek shrugged and nuzzled it at the base, licking the juncture between shaft and sac.

“Shit, I’ve missed your flavor, Jordan.”

Parrish’s cock was one of Derek’s favorites. Firm, curved upwards, neither big nor too small, with a satisfying girth. The man attached to it was pretty good too. Fucking aside, they were around the same age and Derek genuinely liked Parrish’s company. The deputy’s friendly way put him at ease, as did his smart talk and sexy smirking.

And the man’s whole external package (not just his dick) was marvelous as well; a handsome face, ripped body, solid muscles that pressed against him so good when he took him.

Derek thought the ladies in Beacon Hills were lucky to have a stud like Parrish out on their streets. Although, right now, he was feeling pretty lucky himself.

“Uh uh, Hale.  How did we say you could address me when I’m helping you out?”  The sexy smirk Derek had been thinking about moments before graced the face looming above him.

“I’ve missed your flavor, Deputy Parrish.” He repeated using the correct address this time for this kind of liaison.

He didn’t offer anything after this though, too intent now on licking up the hot shaft before him. Derek darted out his tongue to catch its drippings, humming, delighted at the taste of precum.

Slicking the bottom of the deputy’s glistening dark cockhead with his tongue, at the same time Derek fumbled with his belt buckle and snapped open his own jeans. Fishing his aching hard cock out to get some relief, he stroked himself. But he didn’t stop with his multitasking there, he played with Parrish balls too, using his free hand as he took up sucking again, remembering how much the deputy liked that.

Derek’s chest shone with the saliva that dribbled down from his slobbery blowjob. Dropping his cock, he used both hands to grab ahold of Parrish’s muscled butt, dragging the man forward to set his own face-fucking pace.

The exaggerated gagging sounds he made put Parrish on the edge and the deputy pushed him back before he busted his nut too soon.

“Geez, take it easy, bitch. I know you are a slut for cum but I don’t wanna blow yet.”

“C’mon Deputy Parrish, I need it. I want to guzzle all your salty jizz down. You can still fuck my ass too, after. We both know your refractory is short. You always do better than anyone else in the station.” Derek put a little needy whine in his words, not something he’d do for just anyone, trying hard to win over Parrish’s reluctance. “Feed me, Deputy Parrish. I’m so fucking hungry.”

But his nicely begged words did nothing to change Parrish’s mind. “You can eat my cum later, bitch, but not before I take a good piece of your ass. C’mon, get up up and over there.” He pulled Derek up by his arm, and motioned to the bedroom’s empty window frame.

Surprisingly, the wereslut obeyed with no complaint but a soft huff.

As soon as they reached it Derek leaned his hairy forearms on the window sill, sticking his plump ass out for Parrish’s access. He smiled when the deputy hands immediately slid his already opened jeans down, pulling his underwear along with them. Derek adjusted his legs for balance once his pants were pooled around his ankles, closing eyes and groaning low when the deputy shoved his face into the globes of his ass.

“Shit... Deputy Parrish...” he panted, head hanging low at the stimulation, the first hard sucking kiss Parrish bestowed on his ass.

Parrish mumbled something Derek couldn’t understand, and used his hands on Derek’s hips to keep him still. Derek tried to mind his stud but it was hard not to wiggle or grind back as the deputy bit-kissed his way to his needy man pussy. He shuddered when strong hands slipped from his hips to roughly grab handfuls of his meaty asscheeks and spread them.

The first brush of lips against his asshole were electric. Derek’s hard cock jumped at the touch. His balls hitched at the sensations as Parrish’s mouth grew instantly fervent. Soon the sounds coming from the deputy’s rimjob were as debauched as his earlier cocksucking noises had been, Parrish literally feasting on the meat of his ass.

Nipping, sucking, kissing, licking.

Pouncing eagerly on Derek’s hole like a dog, Parrish’s flat tongue lapped around and over his  bitch’s puckered ring.

Derek couldn’t help but to cant his ass back. He released the sill and used one hand to press Parrish head deeper into his ass. All but smothering the deputy between his bubbled cheeks, he started to ride on Jordan’s face, not stopping even when he felt the hot puffs of Parrish’s labored breaths on his crack.

With his werewolf strength he held his stud in place, grinding against the tongue working his hole.  At least, until Parrish delivered two hard slaps on his right ass cheek, a clear command for the bitch to release him.

When Derek let go of the back of his head, Parrish pushed himself back, gasping as he emerged.

“Fuck, asphyxia by ass doesn’t seem too bad a fate,” Parrish gasped. “At least not at the hand of an ass as fine as yours…” He delivered another hard smack, this time to Derek’s left cheek. “But as much as I love eating you out, I need to get inside of this.” He jiggled Derek’s round cheeks to assert his goal.

Derek smirked, clenching and relaxing his hole, making it wink eagerly for his stud’s cock. As Parrish got ready behind him, Derek reached for his own neglected cock.

Catching the precum dangling off his cockhead with his fingers, he brought these to his mouth and sucked it down. When they were stripped clean, he dropped his hand and took hold of his thick, hard shaft. Stroking it he waited impatiently for the pressure, the sweet stretch and burn of being breached.

Parrish, meanwhile, had fished out a little package of lube from his pocket and squirted this  over his length. After a few slicks of his hand to certify it was well lubed, he lined behind Derek’s ass. Pressing the head of his cock against his slut’s cunt, he found the usual resistance.

“This ever-tight hole of yours is a blessing and a curse,” Parrish growled as he pressed.  “I love the virginal state of it, but it gets on my nerves sometimes.” He groaned pushing himself further in, his cockhead finally trespassing Derek’s sphincter.

“I can hear your lie, Deputy.” Derek chided. Then he growled, loving the precarious way he always momentarily felt like he might shit on his studs’ intruding cock.

The sensation passed quickly and left him circling hips and pushing the muscles of his hole to relax it now, to help Parrish to get inside of his cunt. “I know you love fucking this ass open every single time. It’s like the universe granted your wish to take my anal virginity over and over again.”

Derek’s words were cut off with a low grunt as his channel was stretched to accommodate Parrish’s entire fat, nine-inch length.

“Fuck!” the deputy cursed, delivering another hard spank on Derek’s asscheek, loving the way his slut’s hole gripped his rod at the blow and then eased even more around him.

“C’mon Deputy, start moving.” Derek glanced over his shoulder, his expression demanding, before turning his dark head back to stare out the window. He dipped down breathing a low, “fuck, yeah… Open me up Deputy Parrish, I wanna gape for you.”

Complying, Parrish shifted behind him, watching his thick cock pulse in short movements. Derek’s  reddening rim stretched tight around him.

Holding on Derek’s waist with both hands, after a few minutes Parrish started to thrust harder, pulling out farther and  fucking back in deep. His hips smacking loud against Derek’s round ass he shifted his eyes from Derek’s cunt to his ass cheeks. He always got enchanted by how that muscled, taut flesh rippled with his strokes. His eyes then drifted higher.

“Come on bitch, arch that back for me!” Parrish delivered a fresh volley of sharp smacks to jiggling ass cheeks.  “Show me you know how to take a dick! Yeah, that’s it, slut.” He loved watching the wereslut’s muscled body ripple and flex as Derek obeyed him and the sight only made him fuck harder.

There was no wind right now to whisper through the pines surrounding the house. So the coupling sounds of skin on skin played percussion to the evenings first crickets’ song instead. Now and then the old Hale House’s wood-creaked as if jostled too by the force of the deputy’s powerful fucking.

Listening to these sounds, Derek closed his eyes and breathed deep, relishing the sweet aching burn of Parrish’s cock punching in and out of him. Never in one million years had he imagined that one day, he would be getting fucked inside the ashy shadows of his childhood home. In his childhood bedroom, no less.

It was like this was another twisted trick from the universe that loved to fuck with his life, just as much as the BHPD loved to fuck his every hole. But he had accepted his position within both these things a long time ago: being the universe’s bitch and the BHPD’s personal slut.

Derek was brought back from his reverie when Parrish hit that sensitive spot in his pussy. When it happened again, his mouth formed an ecstatic O and his eyes snapped open at the sensation.

“Goddamn, Deputy… That’s the spot. You fuck your bitch so good…”He looked over his shoulder to throw a wink at Parrish. His stud smiled back, never missing a beat.  Derek’s grin widened admiring the way the deputy’s ripped torso was starting to shine with exertion, Parrish’s glow matching that on his own fuck-flushed skin.

Then Parrish leaned down, covering Derek’s broad back, getting his mouth on the wereslut’s ear, all the while hammering like a dog. The old wood floor creaking under their weight, Parrish pulled Derek’s earlobe in his teeth and the werewolf turned his head further around to reach the deputy’s mouth, kissing him deep and dirty.

“Yes… Ugh… Deputy Parrish. You fill my ass so fine… Love your big fat cock stretching my pussy.”

“You like my style, don’t you, bitch? How I nail your cunt in the all right spots.” Parrish punctuated each word with hard, sharp thrusts. Every punch of the deputy’s cock drug a loud grunt from Derek that drifted out the paneless window to echo through the preserve.

“Yeah, oh shit yes! Right there!” Derek whined, tears rolling down his face at just how good Parrish was fucking him. Hand sooty from the charred window ledge, he resumed stroking his cock. As much as he liked be fucked through a hand-free orgasm, Derek enjoyed edging himself even more, prolonging the feelings a long, hard fuck provided.

Unfortunately he knew there was no way they could go on for hours, at least not now, not here in his ruined, wrecked house. He also knew that if he was away too long there was always the chance, Stiles might get worried and come looking for him.

Pushing his intruding thoughts of Stiles aside, Derek tilted his head back and stuck his tongue out. He gazed at his deputy stud, his tear-moist green eyes pliant and needy. Parrish smirked and kissed him again. Lavishing the slut’s mouth with his own, he plundered it just as rough as he fucked.

Under this onslaught, Derek quickly got lost in the thrill of being completely dominated. The sweet shame of surrender was the only thing in his head. He sluttilty circled his hips in time with Parrish’s thrusts. His mouth filled with Parrish’s taste on his tongue, his ass filled with potent, thick, hard cock, his balls hitched and tightened, filled too with his building orgasm.

A few furious quick, tight strokes, hand skillfully rolling over the sensitive head of his cock, Derek cum spilled out of him. Thick white spurts spattering his old bedroom’s already dirty floor, he growled into Parrish’s mouth. Body convulsing with the power of his release, Derek’s cunt clenched Parrish’s cock, putting the deputy on the edge.

“Fuck, you bitch.” Parrish panted, hips faltering but non stopping.

“Are you gonna come?” Derek clenched his battered muscles again around the deputy’s cock.

“Fuck yes, I’m gonna come!”

“Don’t come inside me, I wanna taste it!” Derek demanded, moving his ass up and down against Parrish groin.

Then in a truly superhuman move, Derek ducked out from under Parrish’s weight, the deputy’s cock slipping out from his hole in a way that burned so fucking good. His move left Parrish leaning on the window sill with both hands.

Kneeling in his own cum on the floor, Derek drew a deep breath, the scent of his deputy stud and his own dirty cunt on the dick before him made his spent cock give a longing twitch. The wereslut dove in hungrily then, gulping Parrish’s cock down. After three tight suckling pulls, Parrish shouted, spilling into Derek’s ravenous mouth.

The werewolf closed lips around the girth still pulsing seed, making a tight seal: he didn’t want one single drop of his stud’s juice to escape. He growled in pleasure at the sharp taste of Parrish’s fertile semen bursting on his tongue. His Adam’s apple bobbed furiously as he swallowed rope after rope of his favorite manly elixir.

Parrish’s body still spasmed above him, his tight abs putting on quite the show as the deputy worked to get his breathing back to normal.

Despite his now over-sensitive stud’s curses, Derek gripped Parrish’s lean hips and used his strength once again to hold the other man in place while he kept on suckling for at least five more minutes. He continued to worry the deputy’s dick till the spit-cleaned, flaccid cock slipped from his swollen lips.

Erect or not, Derek loved Parrish’s dick. Leaning in he licked it affectionately one last time and nuzzled against spent deputy balls before pulling away.

As soon as he was released, Parrish slumped down. He turned his broad, sweat-slicked back to the wall, sitting boneless on the floor. Derek caught his attention and when he got it, Parrish saw the wereslut’s open mouth. Derek’s tongue twisted, whipping up the foaming cum inside his mouth before making a show of swallow everything.

As soon as the rich seed was deep down his gullet Derek scraped the saliva and remaining man juice from his stubble and licked his fingers.

Parrish chuckled. “Fuck, you’re such a cum-whore.”

“Thank you.” Derek wiggled his brows and leaned in to beg a filthy kiss from Parrish: once he was properly fucked, his inner bitch tended towards a bit of post coital affection.

When they broke from a long, tender kiss Derek got up, pulled his underwear and pants up, buttoned his jeans and fastened his belt. He picked his shirt and jacket up from the floor, and stepped to the door. Parrish, on the other hand, didn’t make any effort to move.

“Are you gonna stay there? It’s getting late, you know.” Derek pointed out through the window, the darkening cyan sky had taken over the horizon above the crowns of the trees where the sun had been when they’d started to fuck.

“You’re a fucking effective slut, you know. I need some time to get myself in order.” The  deputy waved him off. “You go on ahead though, bet your little boy toy’s probably wondering where the hell you are.”  

Too cum-blissed from such a good fuck to be affected by the mention of Stiles, Derek chuckled instead, amused at the spent state of his stud as he exited the bedroom.

When Parrish heard the Camaro’s engine rumbling away from the house, he got up and moved to a half-burned armchair in the room’s corner. Fumbling inside the musty cushion he pulled out a camera from it. He turned the screen towards him and pressed play.

A grin spread over his face as he fast forwarded through the video, seeing his entire fuck with Derek had been recorded from the moment the station’s slut had entered the room till he left. Pausing once or twice to watch some particularly good moments he noted the audio was remarkably clear too.

Parrish laughed in glee, spirits high from a good fuck and the fact this little bit of film put him in good running to nail the contest going on at the station.

 

-X-

 

When Derek returned to the Stilinski house, Stiles was still at his desk but slumped forward,  snoring loudly, his open mouth drooling over his notes and essays.

Derek smiled as he approached. Wrapping a recently cleaned hand over a thin shoulder he shook his boy gently.

“Stiles... Stiles, wake up.”

“What- Der-“ The teen lift head abruptly, cheeks flushing like the time Derek and his dad caught him sleeping half on the bed, face on the floor. He grew even redder after glancing down to see the damp spots on his papers. Quickly Stiles swiped a hand over his wet chin.

Derek acted like he hadn’t noticed and offered instead, “I guess study time’s over, huh? Let’s go to the kitchen and get you something to eat.”

Feeling more awake now, Stiles yawned and stretched his arms. Meanwhile, his stomach rumbled as if in agreement with Derek.

“See?” Derek reached down and patted Stile’s lean belly.

“Hmm, shit,” Stiles mumbled still not fully awake as he rubbed his eyes and looked over at his bedroom window. The night’s first stars were visible high in the dark sky. “Damn… I was out for a while. Can’t believe I slept till now.”  

Eyes brightening as he revived Stiles looked over at his boyfriend. “Hey, how was it with Parrish? Everything okay now?”

Derek already at the bedroom door when question came. He turned around and offered Stiles one of his rare enigmatic smiles.

“Yeah. Everything is fine. Turned out It was nothing important. He’d found blood around my family’s old place and thought it could be human. From the scent it was just a regular ‘ol animal attack though.” He shrugged.

“Didn’t take but a minute to figure that out, but we hung out and shot the shit for a while afterwards. Guess I lost track of the time talking to him. Glad to see you weren’t sitting around here worrying though.”

Stiles blushed even more than he had already at the tease and deflected. “Man, can’t believe Parrish called you for that.” He rose and moved to join Derek, wincing as the pins and needles in his feet from sitting in one position for so long.

“My dad needs to train his men better. I would have never made a mistake like that.”

Derek smiled, and threw an arm over Stiles shoulder, planting a kiss to his boy’s temple with his newly freshened mouth.

“I know you wouldn’t. You’re clearly way too astute for that.”

Stiles ducked his head at this. His stomach rumbled again then causing him to propel them out of the room.

“C’mon, I need a sandwich. A big one, ”he declared as they headed downstairs.

“I think I’ll pass on that,” Derek stopped and sat down at the kitchen table waving Stiles on into the kitchen.

“Why? Aren’t you hungry?” Stiles asked as he popped open the fridge door and began fumbling inside it for sandwich fixings.

“Nah, not really.” Derek shrugged, fighting to keep his wel-fucked smugness off his face. “I’m feeling quite satiated actually, to be honest.”

“Man, that’s the reason you are so fit.” Stiles emerged from the fridge with his hands full of supplies and steeped over the the counter.  “I could never regulate myself the way you do. If food’s in front of me, I’m going to eat it.” He said this with his mouth now full of hams slices while while he prepared his sandwich.

Derek chuckled, licking lips remembering the sharp, funky taste of his own ass and Parrish’s semen.

“Yeah, guess I’m just kind of picky that way about what goes in my body.”


	3. Haigh, The Straight Deputy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, if you like Stiles so much you can't deal with him being cheated on and cuckholded, I ask you not to read this. If you feel this way and don't heed my warning, I don't wish to hear your complaints. Thank you.
> 
> If you don't have any problem with Derek's slutty infidelities, I hope you like this newest excerpt from the "Cheating Derek Verse"!
> 
> \- Benn Xavier

With the big event only a few months away, plans for Beacon Hills’ prom were in full swing. Despite Stiles’s usual obstinate refusal to use his boyfriend’s money when it was offered, Derek insisted on buying him a fancy suit for his prom.   

“Der, you don’t need do this. Really,”  Stiles argued as they walked into Beacon Hills’ Mall.

“Stop, Stiles. You deserve the best,” Derek argued back, confidently guiding him to the swankiest suit store Stiles had ever stepped foot in.

Honestly, Stiles hadn’t even known their town’s lowly mall housed a shop of this caliber.  

“There’s no need to buy a suit that I’m gonna wear just once,” he said with a blush on his pale cheeks. “We could have just gone to _Fancy Duds_ and gotten me a rental.”

The place they were at now, _Suits and Ties,_ didn’t even have racks, just a few suits on mannequins, an entire wall of patterned ties, and free-standing tables filled with folded pastel button-up shirts.  

Looking around the store’s posh interior made him anxious and Stiles immediately wanted to retreat. Feeling sure that if he so much touched something it would probably lose its value by half he stuffed his fly-away hands in his pockets.  

“We discussed this already.” Derek managed to look amused and slightly exasperated at the same time. He set a large palm on the small of Stiles’ back to both soothe and to keep his boyfriend from bolting.

“I want you to look gorgeous for the prom. And I’ll tell you again, you deserve it. Now, no more about renting. You can do that for some other occasion.” Derek’s hand shifted until he’d draped his arm over Stiles shoulders.

“Besides, your dad agreed with me that I should buy your suit. I’m getting one for myself too, so it’s not like you’re going this alone here.” Seeing his boy still wasn’t convinced, Derek pressed a kiss to Stiles’s hot temple.

“Humor me. Even with a good dry cleaning, they wouldn’t be able to get all the scents out of a rental and I don’t want you smelling like anyone else but me on prom night.”

“Fine,” Stiles mumbled his blush burning hotter at how much it always turned him on when Derek mentioned the more animalistic parts of his nature. “It’s not like I going to be able to change your mind about this anyway.”.

The matter laid more or less to rest, Stiles focused again on his new surroundings. There was little doubt in his mind that _Suits and Ties_ was the best store for suits, tuxedos, and gala menswear in Beacon Hills.

“Ah, Good afternoon, Mr. Hale. You’re right on time for your appointment,” the shop’s tailor called out as he came up to meet them.

Soon after he pulled out a tablet so they could scroll through the suits stored away in the back of the store, showing the couple proper pieces for a high school prom. Once they’d made some selections, he brought out a wheeled rack of their choices for closer inspection.

The tailor was a skinny, young man, not much older than Stiles. Gay, if his effeminate gestures and mannerisms was anything to go by. If that wasn’t enough of a tell, he was almost immediately shooting Derek sneaky glances and seductively biting his lips whenever Stiles wasn’t looking.

He was showing Stiles a particularly nice charcoal suit when their appointment was suddenly interrupted by a masculine voice behind them.

“What a nice surprise finding you guys here.”

Stiles and Derek looked up at the same time to see Haigh, one of the station deputies and Derek’s studs.

Jollan Haigh was a good looking man in his thirties, sporting strong, manly features; squared jaw, hazel eyes, naturally caramel skin and short, black hair. He was very fit too, with a a well-built chest and a flat belly that screamed “six pack” even when wearing his uniform. Today though, he was rocking a pair of faded jeans and a crisp but casual button-down shirt.

Of all the station’s deputies, Haigh was the closest to Derek’s own physical perfection and the Beacon Hills station slut loved to feel the gorgeous muscles of the deputy’s body against him when they fucked.

Like Derek’s other fuck buddies, Jesse and Kyle, and most of Beacon Hills’ deputies, Haigh presented himself as “straight”. Currently, as far as most folks in BH knew, he was in a committed relationship with a beautiful young woman named Jessica. But, like Beacon Hills’ other lusty cops, this sexual identification never stopped him from owning Derek’s round ass whenever the opportunity presented itself.

Stiles offered the deputy a polite smile.

“Hello, Officer Haigh. What’s up?” Different from Jesse and Kyle, he’d always thought Haigh as a good guy (and handsome). But with Derek as his boyfriend he’d never bothered thinking about the deputy much past this.

“I’m good. Hey, Hale.” Haigh gave Derek a brisk nod. “I’m here to try on a suit I ordered for Jessica’s cousin’s wedding this weekend.”

He smiled charmingly, eyes switching between Stiles and Derek. The slight smirk on his face was lost on Stiles but Derek had seen it often enough before a good hard pounding to know Haigh was feeling a stud’s instant itch from finding himself in the preence of his slutty wolf bitch.

“What a coincidence to find you here. I see you’re searching for suits,” Haigh continued, throwing falsely fond smiles between Stiles and Derek. “Special occasion coming up?”

“Yeah, Derek decided to bring me here to pick out one for my prom,” Stiles said, hanging the suit in his hands back on the wheeled rack.

“Really? That’s so nice.” Haigh smiled again, broader this time. “What a sweet gesture.” His words were syrup but the glint in his eye was sharp.

The way the deputy fixed his gaze on Derek while Stiles and the tailor were fussing to get the gray suit hung back up properly made the slutty werewolf want to drop to his knees right there and submit. Derek suppressed the needy moan suddenly churning at bottom of his throat.

“Derek is a good boyfriend. Bet you could never want for better, eh. Stiles?” Haigh smirked, crossing arms for Derek’s benefit, flexing his pectorals and biceps in a evident display of his manliness. “So attentive.”

Totally naive at the subtle sexual communication between the deputy and his boyfriend, Stiles smiled and planted a kiss on Derek’s cheek.

“The best one I could ever wish for.”

Even as the teen’s soft lips pressed against his stubble, Derek couldn’t help but shoot a glance at Haigh’s bulge. His nostrils flared at the musky scent of arousal wafting off of his sometimes stud.

“Okay, Mr. Stilinski, based on your preferences you should try these on...”

The tailor set thre suits apart from the rest on the trolley in the styles and colors Stiles liked the most. “Let me show you to a fitting room. Once you pick one, we can make note of any needed alterations.

“As soon as I finish with Mr. Silinski, I’ll be able to help you, Deputy Haigh.”

“No problem, Kristoff,” Haigh replied, his eyes shifting quickly from the tailor to Derek.

“Want me to come with?” Derek asked Stiles, ignoring the deputy’s leering (for the moment).

Stiles’ shook his buzzed head. “No…” He blushed anew. “I kind of want to surprise you, if that’s okay.”

“Of course it is. I like a little mystery,” Derek assured him. Not only that, but his slut response to the BH force had become Pavlovian and now that he’d seen Haigh, he was hot for a few minutes alone with him.

Completely unaware of these ulterior motives Stiles gave Derek a grateful but awkward smile before following after the tailor. Within moments, the two disappeared down a lushly carpeted hallway leaving Derek and the Deputy alone.

As soon as Stiles was out of sight, Haigh looked around scanning the shop for observers. Outside of them, the store was mostly empty. The only other person was the shop’s cashier who appeared to be deeply engrossed in passing texts with someone on his cell phone.

Seeing the cashier wasn’t paying them any attention, quickly, Haigh grabbed Derek by his arm and dragged him down the hall to a fitting room at the other end of the hall from the one Stiles was in.

They’d barely made it inside when, with sudden rush of needy, slutty itch prickling his skin, Derek pushed Haigh down onto the dressing room’s bench and dropped to his knees. He pressed his nose against the denim at Haigh’s crotch, flooding his senses with the musky scent barely contained within. Instantly, his mouth was at work on the deputy’s jean clad dick.

The fitting room was relatively large. Big enough to comfortably hold two people, maybe three, it was as fancy as it was spacious, with a large 3-way mirror on one end, the cushioned bench facing the curtained doorway, and a clothes hook on the wall opposite the mirror.

“Fuck... You greedy bitch...”

Haigh chuckled, looking down at the dark head below him, Derek nosing and mouthing at his crotch. The fabric was already dark with drool.  Derek’s eyes were closed and his mouth busy. He was engrossed in rubbing Haigh’s scent onto him until fingers pulled at his hair and forced him to look up at the grinning man leaning over him.  

“Gorgeous,” Haigh murmured. “Do you want that cock, boy? Or to suck cloth all day? Wouldn’t you rather have taste of what I have for you?”

Derek nodded vigorously, nursing on the thumb Haigh had pushed into his mouth.

The deputy smirked and with his other hand, opened up his jeans. As soon his heavy, flushed cock was free Derek stuck his head right back in Haigh’s crotch. Eagerly snuffling like a dog after a loose scrap of meat, he pulled the heady smell of  his stud’s sex into his lungs before hungrily latching onto Haigh’s cock, suckling it with desperate need.

“You better suck it properly, slutboy. Get that rod wet. ‘Cause this is the only lube you’ll have,” Haigh slurred watching Derek’s dark head bobbing on his shaft. The werewolf looked up at him from under under heavy lids with a lust-filled stare.

Derek let the cock slide out from between his lips only long enough to boast, “don’t you worry about me. My ass can handle you. We both know that.”  

As soon as he’d said this he swallowed Haigh’s cock back down again in a fluid move, saliva-coated tongue curling like a constricting snake around its prey. Closing his eyes, Derek hummed in delight, relishing his stud’s flavor, Haigh’s dick already weeping. God, but he loved a leaker.

Kneeling between Haigh’s open legs, he lost himself in the taste and heaviness of the man-meat in his mouth. Haigh wasn’t mammoth, but he filled Derek’s mouth just right and the deputy sure as hell knew how to use his 7 inch fuck-tool.

Equally though, Derek knew just as well how to use his mouth. Damn, but there were few things in the world for him that topped sucking dick. He loved the primal feelings of submission and ownership that came when he was nursing on a good cock.

“Shit, Hale,” Haigh cursed. “Is there anything you can’t do with that suck hole of yours when it comes to cock?”

Strong hands came to grab hold of the dark locks at Derek’s temples, and quickly Haigh began pulling his slut's mouth up and down his stiff pole, following the wolf’s suckling rhythm.

Derek huffed in glee at the praise; he loved it when his studs lauded his oral skills. Proud of how much pleasure he was bringing Haigh he put in even more effort to prove he was indeed a true cockslut.

Thick spit dripped down Haigh’s length, Derek working hard to give it a proper lubing. He knew he could take a cock dry, but it was always a pain in the ass. (No pun intended.)

Suddenly a phone rang. Derek watched as Haigh pulled a hand away from holding his head to retrieve his cell from his front pocket. When the deputy shot him a questioning look, Derek merely shrugged and kept sucking. At the moment he didn’t care about anything but getting a good dose of cum and it would take more than a phone call to distract him.

“Hi, babe! What’s up?” Haigh’s free hand caressed Derek’s model-lish face as he greeted his girlfriend. The wereslut could hear a cheerful feminine voice on the other line.

“Yeah, I’m at _Suits and Ties_. You’ll never guess who I ran into here.  Derek Hale. Yeah. Now don’t go getting all fangirly on me… but he’s here with his boyfriend… ” the smile on the cop’s face was shameless.

“Got him to help me with my final _fitting_ …” Haigh bucked his hips forcing his cockhead to bump the back of Derek’s throat. “Oh yeah… Super slick… Fits me like a glove.”

Knowing that Haigh wasn’t talking about his suit at all, Derek smiled as well, or at least as best he could all but gagging on a mouth full of dick.

“Meet you in the food court in 10 minutes? Okay.

“Love you too, Honey. Bye” Haigh hung up, stuck his cell in his pocket again, and turned his attention back to Derek. “C’mon slut. Enough with suckling. I have ten minutes.”

He pulled Derek up, “tsking” at the station bitch’s greedy whine when the cock slipped from between his shiny, slick lips. While he was positioning Derek to facing the mirror, Derek was frantically opening his jeans, pushing the tight denim down over the curve of his lush ass.

“Look at that butt, boy. Damn...” Haigh lean down and placed a fierce bite on Derek’s right ass cheek. “Never get tired of such a fine piece of tail. Or such a tight cunt.”

The pinch of teeth and the words that followed pulled a low growl from Derek.

“C’mon Deputy, fill me up.” He stared at Haigh in the mirror’s reflection, and shot him a twisted cocky grin. “Time’s wasting… and we both have people who are going to be looking for us soon if you waste any more time admiring my ass.”

“Shut up, pussy boy!”

Even as he said this, Haigh lined the head of his cock up with the werewolf's hole. Holding tight behind his cockhead with one hand and prying fuzzy cheeks apart with the other, he forced himself into Derek’s tight, resistant entrance.

“Come on, push that cock sleeve out,” Haigh demanded. Derek relaxed his skillful sphincter muscles, allowing the throbbing shaft to enter him, not wanting to waste a second.

“Yeah, that’s it. Swallow my dick like a good little bitch.”

Derek threw his head back, moaning at the burning stretch as the deputy’s cock sunk balls deep in him. Haigh’s left hand grabbed on to his lean waist, pulling Derek’s ass back to match the stroke of his hips and Derek’s own bucking. With his free hand, he fumbled in his front jean pocket and pulled out his phone again.

Haigh thumbed on the camera.

“Open up your eyes, slut.”

When Derek did, he was met by the deputy’s reflection holding up the phone, clearly recording their debauched fucking. The grin that spread over his face at this realization was utterly devious.

“Say ‘hi’ to all your studs back at the station,” Haigh ordered.

Derek put his tongue out, large and flat like an exhibitionist at his porn audition, even doing a peace sign. Haigh laughed, hips never missing one thrust.

“Your fucking fan club is going to love seeing you like this…” He slowed his pace, fucking deep and hard, the sound of his balls slapping Derek’s taint echoing loud in the dressing room.

“Such a cock hungry cunt. You like my dick, don’t you?” When Derek moaned but didn’t answer, Haigh gave one of his ass cheeks a hard slap. “Use your words, whore-wolf.”

“I love it!” Derek gasped, bucking back to meet the deputy’s hammering. Everything was being caught on video through the mirrors 3-way  reflection: Haigh’s sturdy hips, Derek’s blissed face and hard dripping cock bouncing between his jean-clad legs.

After a good couple minutes, satisfied with the vídeo, Haigh saved it and stuck his phone back in his pants pocket. Now with both hands free, he draped himself over Derek’s large back, pulling Derek’s face into a deep dirty tongue-filled kiss.

“Haigh..” Derek whined when their mouths separated long enough for him to catch a breath. His narrow hips ground circles on the deputy’s cock.

“You’re so hot, Hale,” Haigh panted, amazed at the way Derek worked his dick. “Shit, you’re perfect, made for this. Made to take cock. A born cum dump.”

“Fuck, yeah. Love it when you say that shit,” Derek breathed.

Haigh bit down on the side of Derek’s neck until a hickey bloomed. “Cause you know it’s true.” By the time he’d finished saying this the bruise was already gone.

They remained there, rutting, and rubbing, and tongue fucking each other like two dogs in heat. Derek’s desperate kissing left Haigh’s face flushed with beard burn. The stimulation was too much, Derek’s clenching hole urging him to his orgasm.

Suddenly the fitting room curtains were pushed aside to reveal the tailor, who gasped in shock at the pornographic scene before him. Not wanting to draw anyone else’s attention, Haigh quickly pulled the young man inside and pushed curtains closed. Then he grabbed Derek’s hips and resumed his pace, trying make as little noise as possible.

“Fuck, I’m close…”

The tailor hadn’t moved from where the deputy left him. He made a high pitched desperate sound before clapping his hands over his mouth as he watched Derek’s muscled form being fucked like a cheap whore.

Then Derek grabbed him by a belt loop on his well-fit slacks hips. He pulled the the twinky tailor over to stand in front of him, his face at the slender young man’s crotch.

“I noticed you staring at me out there, Kristoff,” Derek mumbled, hands working to open the tailor’s pants. “Undressing me with your eyes.”  He fished the half-hard cock out. “Imagining my body, my chest, my dick.” He pumped Kristoff’s cock a few times before glancing up.

“That’s not very professional…”

Derek gave his wrist a skilled twist and Kristoff made a mewl like a strangled kitten.

“But I won’t say anything about that, or this…”  He bent his head and licked up Kristoff’s hardened length. “If you don’t...” Then he latched onto that dick like he’d done with Haigh’s minutes earlier.

“Don’t worry…” Haigh grunted. “Kristoff here is the model of discretion. Aren’t you boy.”

“Oh shit..” The tailor cursed in a soft, feminine voice. Giggling now he was deep under the magic of Derek’s blowjob, he took up a handful of black locks in his pale, slender fingers and stared down at him in wonder.

“He is good at this, isn’t he, Krissy?” Haigh’s question was rhetorical as he kept slamming Derek’s ass chasing his climax. The tailor nodded quickly, his light gasps filling the fitting room.

Kristoff’s prick wasn’t huge, barely even six inches, so Derek swallowed him down easily. Not that he would have been bothered if it had been the other way: the Haleslut had lost his gag reflex a long time ago.

Derek growled in bliss at both Kristoff’s taste and the the pounding pressure of Haigh’s dick in his mancunt. His body was being rocked from both ends, his flesh vibrating with sensation. He loved it when all his holes were in use, the sensation of dick at both ends. Nothing was quite as good as when he was fully filled, fat shafts stuffed in his mouth and his ass, and his hands grasping slick cocks, although this was a rare treat.

“Shit, and here I was thinking you were a power top,” Kristoff whisper-giggled, petting Derek’s bangs the same way Stiles did sometimes. “But you’re just a poor, needy bottom bitch boy like me, aren’t you, sweetie.”

Derek’s green eyes moistened staring up at the tailor, his stubbled cheeks hollowing as he milked the dick in his mouth.

Haigh chuckled. “Seeing is deceiving. He is a top, but only with the poor Sheriff’s kid. His true nature is a power cockslut bottom, look how he is enjoying this. A little piggy that loves to be spitroasted.”

“Fuck I’m gonna come!” Kristoff cursed low, disappointed to be pushed over the edge so quickly.

His bespoke pantlegs trembled as Derek drained him, suckling rope after rope of fresh semen from his tender cock. Though Derek normally tried not to lose any of his studs’ cum he took special care to not let a drop fall on the rich carpet or get on Kristoff’s immaculate pants.

Feeling more than a little hot and flushed after winning the equivalent of the lottery for blowjobs, the tailor tucked himself back into his trousers. Then he leaned down to tongue kiss Derek. He had to work a bit to suck any of his own spend back from the wolf’s greedy mouth.

“Fuck, Mr. Hale, what a gorgeous slut you are.” Kristoff caressed Derek’s angular cheeks before he stood. He stared in the mirror then as he put himself back to rights.

“Oh, and don’t worry.” He winked at Derek and Haigh’s reflection. “This is between us. But you have about three more minutes before Mr. Stilinski will be looking for you. So you better hurry up, Deputy.”

He blew the two men a kiss as he left the fitting room to finish their business.

Sweat beading his forehead, the wereslut stared at the hazel eyes looking back at him in the mirror. “You heard him. C’mon Deputy Haigh, breed me,” Derek begged, his voice cock-husky.

That was all it took, hearing his bitch beg for his seed. Haigh cursed under his labored breath as his hips faltered. He fucked rapidfire until he unloaded. His thighs spasmed and his balls hitched as his cock shot spunk deep into Derek’s bowels.

Derek groaned milking dick emptying inside him with the practiced grip of his manpussy. He twisted back to kissed Haigh again, though much more tenderly this time.

“Thank you, Officer Haigh,” he whispered.

“Always happy to serve a citizen, Hale.”

Haigh smirked as he pulled away from Derek’s back. His fat cock slid out of Derek’s wrecked manpussy and he watched his bitch’s abused cunt heal back to a virginal state in no time at all.

“Fuck, I love that magic bitch cunt. Wish you could teach that trick to Jess.” He delivered a hard slap on Derek’s ass, admiring the mark blooming just to fade away in matter of seconds. “Even that tight you’ll be leaking all day, I bet.”

Derek didn’t answer immediatley. Instead, he dropped to his knees to lick the dressing room floor: while he might not have spilled any of Kristoff’s spunk, the carpet was dark in spots from his own cock’s drooling.

Once he’d made such he sucked up every last spot he stood, pulled his underwear and jeans back up, and buckled his belt.

“Nothing I’m not used to, Haigh. You know that,” Derek replied at last.

“Besides, every little drip of my bitch pussy will remind me of how well you fucked me today…” Smiling, he moved close and kissed Haigh again with gusto while he tucked the deputy’s limp cock back into his shorts and buckled his pants after.

Derek gave the shrunken bulge of Haigh’s jeans a pat like he was praising a cherished pet.

“Go on now. Your girlfriend is waiting.” He said this as he stared at himself at the mirror,  his expression pleased as he fixed his half-debauched looks. A good dicking always put him in a good mood.

Haigh chuckled and delivered a final parting slap to Derek’s ass before leaving the fitting room. Forgetting completely to get what he’d come for in first place, he gave a confident nod to Kristoff on his way out.

 

-X-

 

Stiles came out of his fitting room same time as Derek. Both their expressions were very satisfied although for completely different reasons.

“And did you make a final decision, Mr. Stilinski?” Kristoff walked back towards them from the main showroom area greeting them both with a satisfied smile of his own.

“Yes, the black one. Like you said, I think it’s just a little loose in the shoulders.” Stiles handed back several garment-bagged suits on hangers.

“No worries,  Sir. We can make it so it fits you perfectly.”

“So you found one?” Derek asked. “That’s great! I can’t wait to see you in it on our big night.”

Kristoff was glancing at Derek again but not in the same way he had earlier. Shaking his head in awe, the tailor took in the easy affection Derek offered Stiles, just the same way as he had before their cheating quickie in the fitting room.

Though he was still uneasy about Derek buying the suit for him, Stiles had to say he was sure he would have never found such a sharp ensemble at _Fancy Duds_. And he actually thought he looked pretty good in it, given what he was working with.

“Yeah, Der. I don’t believe I’m saying this but I’m pretty excited for you to see me in it.”

“And then out of it…” Derek whispered into his ear, earning himself a playful shove.

“Keep it in your pants, man,” Stiles hushed him. “We’re in public!’  

“Okay, So I have all your measurements,” Kristoff interrupted as tactfully as he could. “I could call you in for a second fitting after all the adjustments have been made. Or I can take your selection to the back room and my assistant can make those little tweaks for you right now.”

“Yes, that would be great… If you could do it now.”

Stiles turned to Derek for assurance this was okay. While he was happy he’d found a suit, he wasn’t keen on having to come back to such an expensive shop again any time soon.

“Sure, Stiles. I don’t mind.”

“And what about you, Mr Hale?”

Derek smirked, a plan to pass the time waiting quickly forming. “Did you pull the pieces for me I mentioned on the phone earlier?”

“Yessir.”

“Well, since you have my measurements from the last suit I bought here, why don’t we just take a quick look at what you have for me and I’ll make my selection now?”

“Of course, let me just grab those for you. Mr. Stilinski, if you want, you can come back and watch the alterations being made to your suit.”

“Sure… I’ll go do that in a minute, if that’s alright. I’d kind of like to see what Derek picked out for himself.”

“As you wish, Sir.” The tailor’s expression was oddly disappointed.

Derek called to Kristoff before he slipped away, “why don’t you put what I chose in one of the fitting rooms? I’ll review them there. Since Stiles is keeping his choice a secret, I think it’s only fair that I do the same with mine.”

A light frown flitted across Stiles’s brow as he watched the tailor dart off to fetch the garments. “I thought that’s what you were doing in that dressing room when I came out of mine?”

Derek shot him an easy grin. “Oh, no. Haigh asked me to give him my opinion on the suit he’d bought, so I went in to see it after he put it on. Have to say I snuck back in there after he left too. Wanted to see those three way mirrors again.

“Ever imagine how it would look to see yourself fucked in front of one of those, Stiles?”

“Derek!”

Stiles made sure to sound scandalized, not like he hadn’t been thinking that exact same thing himself while he’d been trying on suits. The fantasies that had run through his mind about him and Derek doing that had been so vivid, he swore he’d given himself auditory hallucinations to the point he actually thought he'd heard the low sounds of guys fucking.

“Hold that thought, babe. I’ll be right back.” Derek grinned and moved to the dressing rooms, having noticed Kristoff’s return bearing several garment bags. The tailor entered the same fitting room from minutes before, then emerged and ushered Derek in, holding the heavy curtain back with a flourish.

“Now, it you’ll follow me, Mr. Stilinksi...” Kristoff herded Stiles of quickly to the sewing room.

As soon as Kristoff and Stiles were on their way to alterations Derek ripped his clothes off, throwing them in a corner. The seat of his jeans were already dampened by Haigh’s leaking cum and he couldn’t wait to add some more to the mix.

He was facing the mirrors, admiring his own muscles when the curtains opened again. Derek grinned at the slack-jawed response from Kristoff.

"Now you don’t have to imagine it,” Derek looked Kristoff right in eyes from the mirror. As soon as the younger man righted himself and made sure the curtains were fully closed behind him, Derek pulled the tailor to him and seized his mouth in a harsh kiss, tongue diving in deep.

Kristoff gave a high-pitched gasp, his fluttering hands clutching desperately at Derek’s firm muscles.

“Fuck… you asshole,” the tailor pulled away, gasping for breath. “Your boyfriend is only a few steps away.” His protest was mumbled, however, as Derek continued to pepper him with hungry kisses.

“As I said before, no one else needs to know about this.” Derek’s slutty itch was ever-present, making his hole clench and mouth salivate. “Besides, don’t you like what you see? I would have thought you’d totally be ‘up’ for another go with me.”

Reveling in the feeling of being naked before Kristoff’s fully clothed form, Derek pressed closer. The power imbalance in this dynamic of bare muscle stud and dapper dressed twink was intoxicating. Clearly for the tailor too as Derek felt Kristoff’s new burgeoning erection through his pants.

Quickly the were-slut went to his knees, pulled out the half hard shaft and slipped it into his mouth, sucking it to full hardness.

“What a slut… You’re even more cock hungry than me,” Kristoff snickered, admiring Derek’s dark head bobbing so tenaciously. Cheater or not, he was enchanted by this good-looking, macho Alpha guy being so wanton, nursing his average cock like it was his last meal.

 _Slut._ That word rang like music in Derek’s ears. It was almost like a magical command these days that set his bitch side loose. He couldn’t contain himself. He withdrew the tailor’s now throbbing red cock from his mouth with a soft moan of longing, already miss the weight of it on his tongue.

But this sacrifice would soon be rewarded with an even better feeling.

Derek rose and kissed the tailor again, his mouth a mess of spit and precum. Showing off the tight curve of his ass and the milky mess leaking from his hole, he turned. Leaning his forearms on the mirror Derek glanced over his shoulder.

“C’mon. We don’t have much time. Fuck me.”

“Hmmm… been a while since I’ve done this,” Kristoff giggled. “But it’s just like riding a bike. Yes?”

With a wild grin, the skinny tailor held Derek’s sturdy hips and drove himself in. Despite retightening the muscles of Derek’s mancunt were still a little tired and so his ass opened up easily.

One fat deputy dick had been enough to set Derek’s sluttiness free and now it was on the rampage again. Even after Haigh’s dumping a good load in his hole, he still craved more. And since the tailor wasn’t nearly the size of his regular studs, Derek knew he would be in this slut state for few more hours now at least.

“Fuck…” Kristoff groaned in bliss at the feel of Derek’s cum-lubed hole around his cock. He set a slow but steady pace for himself.

He had to, otherwise he’d finish too quick again. And the sight of his mediocre cock sliding in and out of Derek’s fine, plush, alpha male ass was almost enough to make him cum in itself.

With eyes closed and mouth parted, Derek lost himself in the push and tug of the cock in his ass. He rolled his hips to meet each thrust. Even though Kristoff wasn’t super endowed, he was vigorous and big enough for Derek to feel the hard dick dragging against his inner walls. And he loved it!

“That’s right twink, fuck my fat alpha ass. Show me you can own a buff bottom bitch like me,” Derek goaded.

Kristoff stared back at him in the mirrors, his normally sweet young face suddenly fierce. Derek groaned as the tailor set about doing just that.

 

-X-

 

12 minutes later, Stiles walked out the sewing room with his finished suit done up in a fresh garment bag for travel. He went out to the showroom but found no sign of his boyfriend anywhere. He was sure after what Derek had said, that he would have been done looking at his selections.

But he knew too Derek could be very methodical sometimes, so he returned to the fitting room area.

“Derek? Der, are you here?”

A second after he called out, Derek’s head popped out from behind the fitting room’s black curtains. Stiles thought his boyfriend was happy to see him and had no idea Derek’s blissful expression was the result of fact his ass was, in that moment, getting fucked a second time by the tailor.

“Hey Sti.. Ooooh, I d-decided to try one of my suits o-on after all.  I wanted to s-see how it looked.” Derek grinned. “Y-your suit fits, now?”

“Yeah, it's perfect.” Stiles smiled back.

“G-good..”

Then Stiles noticed a thin sheen of sweat under Derek’s bangs.

“You’re all sweaty Sourwolf. You feeling okay?” He moved forward to touch Derek’s forehead but was stopped by a shake of his boyfriend’s dark head before he could get any closer.

“Yeah. I guess the cooling s-system here is just not strong enough for me, y-you know..” Derek grunted. “Uhhh… Stiles, will you go wait for me at the cashier’s desk? I’ll be there in one minute. Like I said… Unh… I w-want to surprise you too. So n-no peeking...”

“Fair enough.”

The thought of all the things Derek was doing to make his prom special made Stiles feel like his heart was going to burst with happiness.

“Just don’t be too much longer, okay? My dad called and said he’d come meet us for lunch.”

Stiles loved the twinkle that the mention of his father put in Derek’s eyes. He was glad the two men were so close and that his dad had so easily welcomed Derek into their family.

At the cashier’s desk, Stiles found the attendant playing a game on his phone and they were soon talking gaming and strategies. He was so busy chatting he didn’t even notice Derek had joined him until his boyfriend made his presence known with a light kiss to his temple.

The tailor was right behind Derek. He was clearly feeling whatever cooling problem the store was having too, his face flushed and his bangs damp. It struck Stiles odd that he wasn’t feeling it, since he normaly ran kind of hot himself. But then, all the things he’d been through fighting monsters had left his bodily systems out of whack in weird ways sometimes, so he didn’t really dwell on it.

Especially when there were more important matters to distract him.

“Where’s your suit? What happened? Did what you tried on not fit?” Stiles asked when saw Derek wasn’t carrying anything with him but a goofy grin.

Derek’s smirk was so smug it set the tailor giggling.

“Oh, I thought it might have been too small. But in the end, it fit very well. There were just a few tweaks though that would make it even better.

"I don’t want to miss out on a lunch with you and John though, so Kristoff here and I agreed I would come back another time for some additional adjustments.”

“Just to get it _perfect_ , Sir,” the tailor said with a large smile. “We value our clients’ satisfaction.”

“Oh, Okay.” Stiles might have said something more but when he saw Derek pulling out his wallet he laid his suit down on the cashier’s counter and meandered over to the wall of ties for a moment.

The tailor had told him earlier that Derek had asked for all the price tags to be removed before his fitting so he wouldn’t let that influence what outfit he chose. It had blown Stiles away, the way Derek was always thinking about him.

So he stayed at the ties, since he was still uncomfortable about Derek paying for everything. He was also too chicken to hang around and see what the garment really cost: since if he knew how much, he’d feel guilty and that would ruin the rest of their afternoon together. And Derek was such an amazing boyfriend, Stiles couldn’t bear the thought of that right now.

Derek glanced over at Stiles, knowing exactly what his boyfriend was doing. He thought it was cute, watching Stiles wrestle with himself while he paid for the suit. It was expensive, but nothing that would put a dent in the fortune his family had left him.

After he signed the charge slip, he wrote his phone number at its top and winked at Kristoff. The cashier too for good measure.

"Thanks for the help, gentlemen.  I'll definitely be _coming_ here again."

Sauntering over to Stiles, Derek threw one arm around his waist.

“Thanks, Der,” Stiles murmured, nodding at his suit. His cheeks pinking again, he gave a chaste peck to Derek’s lips.

His young lover’s new suit draped over the other arm Derek carried it out with them as they left the store.

The tailor watched the couple depart: Stiles happy with his new suit, Derek with the two loads of cum dripping from his ass. Kristoff shook his head again at Derek’s unbelievable lack of shame while simultaneously admiring the round ass he’d just fucked minutes ago as it walked away for the store.

He would definitely have spent more of his life topping if he’d always been able to fuck a fine assed slut like that. The tailor knew it was unkind of him, considering Mr. Hale’s oblivious twinky boyfriend, but he could hardly wait already for Derek’s next “fitting.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please, feel free to leave respectful and nice comments! 
> 
> \- Benn Xavier


	4. Secret Fantasies Part 1: Kyle, The Shameless Husband

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dynamics of this chapter are a little bit different from the previous ones, but no less enjoyable. This is the first one of four upcoming chapters where there are women talking and mention of feminine fantasies regarding Derek. But don't worry guys, no straight sex in this, just your usual pornographic, debauched gay content. Plus, a lot of cheating and possibly distressing situations, so be conscious of this before you go any further.
> 
> I will be uploading one chapter per day; you will have the four chapters by Friday the 16th.
> 
> Now this is all said and done, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> \- Benn Xavier

_The Hills_ was the best attended open-air cafe bar in Beacon Hills. Practically everyone of legal drinking age (and a few with good fake IDs) eventually came down to have a little “smoke break” from their stressful jobs or to rest their harried minds.

The place was spacious, with internal and external areas for the choice of its clients, the layout granting different levels of privacy. This afternoon, sitting at the tables outside on the patio, Sandra, Helena, Jane, and Rachel were having one of their classic “no-boys-allowed” outings.

Now, this wasn’t an anti-guy get-together: they all had dedicated, hard-working partners, deputies of the Beacon Hills PD, and they were all in happy relationships where they felt loved and cherished. Sandra was married to Kyle and they had three kids. Helena was married to Patrick, they had one teenager daughter. Jane and Rachel were engaged to Jesse and Carson, respectively and so, hadn’t started their families yet.  
  
But, as sometimes happens in female cliques around the world, when the ladies gathered their commitments didn’t prevent them from ogling and fantasizing about other men. At the moment this feminine circle was exchanging notes on the town’s hottest fellows and the subject of their desires had just turned to the Sheriff's all but son-in-law and well-known Beacon Hills brooder.  
  
"Ok, but what about Derek Hale? What mysteries lie beneath that leather jacketed persona, mmmm?" Sandra asked as she took a sip from her Irish-coffee, her questions causing a commotion among the other women.  
  
"Pfft… I'm more interested in what lies inside his jeans," Jane answered nonchalantly.  
  
"Oh, God,” Rachel frowned, “Jane, you're such a whore!"  
  
"Don’t go all slut shaming on me, Rachel. I know you lust after Derek as much as the rest of us."  
  
"Well, maybe I think he’s attractive but I love my fiancee," Rachel said primly, showing off her commitment ring. “And I’m totally committed to Carson.”  
  
"Just like all of us, darling, but that doesn't mean we can't appreciate the walking hot snack that Derek Hale is," Helena spoke for the first time, receiving agreements from the others.

“Hell yes. He’s more than just attractive, Rachel. Seriously, I just love how rough and masculine-looking he is,” Sandra said going dreamy-eyed. “That rugged face, his five o’clock shadow. Even that dark expression he always wears. Everything about him all but screams virile stud...”

“Do you remember that time when he showed up at that barbeque last year?” Jane asked, biting into a chocolate croissant. “The one at the public pool for the department?”

Beacon Hills PD’s annual pool barbeque was a tradition started by Sheriff Stilinski where all the deputies and their families got an afternoon at the pool together where they could hang out together in casual company, eating, drinking and chatting.

“He was with Stiles at that one, right? God, I remember that afternoon,” Sandra replied. “When he came out of the locker room in his trunks, I swear to you my pussy twitched!”

This confession drew laughs from all four women in the table.

“You know, my Kyle is muscled, but not compared to Derek. Damn, he’s ripped as fuck, a real Adonis if you ask me.”

“Yeah, and that was last year. He’s gotten so much more bulked up since then. I bet he has an eight-pack now” Helena remarked. The other ladies nodded in agreement.

“His shoulders and biceps, Damnnnn... With all those muscles I bet he’s probably a beast in bed!” Sandra smirked at her own wicked imagination.

“Given how big he is,” Jane shot her girlfriend a wink, “he could probably fuck you clear through the mattress, Sandra.”

“I wouldn’t mind breaking the bed with him. That’s for sure,” Sandra joked and all the women giggled at the thought.

 

~X~

 

While the ladies were imagining their filthy scenario, they had no idea it was playing out for real at Sandra and Kyle’s house though not in any way they’d considered.

It was Kyle’s day off and Sandra had left him, off to her weekly meeting with her friends. The kids were at school too, so the deputy had their home all to himself for a whole afternoon. This had turned it into a perfect day to carry out his plan to fuck Derek and record everything.

Yep. The title for the department’s “Most Outrageous Slut Fuck” contest was going to be his.

After he’d settled a hidden camera in his seven-year-old son’s room, Kyle called Derek to come to his house to help him move a heavy piece of furniture for his wife. Of course, Derek caught the lie through the phone, but he didn’t mind knowing the deputy was playing dirty. In fact, it was one of the things about Kyle that Derek found exciting.

When he arrived at the house, Kyle met him at the back door and pulled him inside. Then he pulled him into a forceful, bruising kiss. That kiss was all it the trigger it took to set loose Derek’s inner slut. As the deputy drug him upstairs they necked the whole way. They barely made it into Kyle’s son’s room before they were pulling off each other's clothes.

Slipping into bitch mode, Derek let himself be easily manhandled. Even the knowledge he was being fucked in a child’s room didn’t stop his greed for cock. He was barely naked before he was thrown onto the room’s little race car bed and Kyle was in his ass and pounding it mercilessly.

“Oh, shit! This is so good...” Derek’s desperate whines echoed in the room. Flat on his back he held his legs up in the air as Kyle hammered into him. One of the deputy’s hands gripped tight on his hip and the other on his neck, forcing him into the mattress.

“I know how much you like this, Hale,” Kyle panted, his sweat dripping down already onto Derek’s chest. “All your macho attitude crumbles whenever you get near a real stud’s cock. Just goes to show  what a true bitch you are.”

“Yes, yes! I love this. I love cock!” Derek groaned, biting the _Cars_ comforter that covered the bed. They hadn’t thought to remove it before they dirtied it with their sinfully writhing bodies.

“A big, muscled bitch that can’t live without a real Alpha’s huge dick in your greedy hole,” Kyle teased, giving two painful slaps to Derek’s ass while never altering his punishing pace.

The Deputy’s cock stroked Derek’s prostate in all the right spots, just not enough.

“Shut the fuck up and fuck me deeper, Kyle, damn it!” Derek growled, demanding, bucking his hips up to work that thrusting cock further into his ass. Their vigorous fucking had the bedframe shaking under them, the headboard smashing against the light-blue wall.

“Oh bitch, that’s not how you talk to your stud. You’re gonna pay for that!” Kyle pulled out and flipped Derek over onto his belly so he could access his ass better.

As soon as he had the slut in position to be mounted he shoved his cock in hard. “You want a deeper, harder fuck, huh, whore?” Kyle slapped Derek’s ass again with greater force, pulling a loud shout from him as he stepped up the tempo.  

He continued to whale on Derek’s ass, matching the powerful strokes of his hips with equally powerful spanks. The slap of his groin alternated each hit of his palm on the back of Derek’s ass and his thighs in a way that accentuated the sting.

“You like that, don’t you. Knowing the pain of a real man owning your bitch-ass-cunt.”

Derek could only groan in response. His cock flopped up and down madly, its tip leaking sticky precum all over his abs as it slapped them. Then Kyle’s brutal rhythm faltered and he moaned, hips flush against Derek’s ass.

He grabbed Derek and flipped him on his back again without pulling out. Rising up, Kyle carried Derek’s lower body with him until the werewolf was almost bent in half, his leaking dick hitting just below his pecs.

“Take that, seed. Gonna fill you up. Breed you so fucking good… I don’t give a fuck you’re a guy, it’s gonna be a miracle if you aren’t knocked up when I’m done!” the deputy growled spilling his load inside. As his cock spat, Kyle grabbed Derek’s waist tighter and pulled his spanked-red ass higher.

Rising up into a flat-footed squat, Kyle drove in as far as he could. His cock throbbed as it went deeper, a thick vein on the top of his shaft pressed pulsing against Derek’s prostate. At the sound of the wood slats beneath the mattress slats cracking, the folded were-slut came all over his own chest.

The small bed’s comforter was stained now with sweat and cum and Derek laid in its ruin. With tears of pleasure blurring his eyes,  he stared through half-open lids at a photo of Kyle and his son on the nightstand.

He knew he should feel ashamed for letting Kyle fuck him on his seven-years-old son’s bed; that he should be appalled at corrupting such a pure and innocent place with his sinful nature. But Derek’s cock sluttiness was bigger than any sense of decency left inside him at this point in his sex-addicted life. So, even surrounded by childish toys and a young boy’s decorations, the defilement of this space only flickered in his consciousness for a few seconds.

There was only space in his mind for two things these days: dick and semen.

His lust not yet sated, Derek closed his eyes and pulled the exhaustion from the deputy’s dick like it was pain. His lids stayed closed but he smiled when he felt Kyle’s cock, still in his ass, stiffen again. Soon his stud started to thrust once more and his own body jerked under these strokes.

Legs quivering, Derek’s hands gripped the damp comforter.“Yeah, give me more. Breed me again!” he groaned as Kyle set to work churning the cream in his ass into butter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Kudos and comments are appreciated.
> 
> Next chapter: Patrick, the Married Stud.


	5. Secret Fantasies Part 2: Patrick, The Married Stud

While Derek was getting his ass stirred a second time, back at _The Hills_ , Rachel stirred her liquor-spiked green tea. She was giggling too hard to sip it.

“I mean, who wouldn’t want that?” Sandra said with practiced nonchalance. “Fucked until the bed broke. Not only would it feel awesome, it would give Kyle a project for his next day off.

“OMG, Sandra!” Rachel exclaimed as soon as she'd caught enough breath.

Sandra shrugged and laughed, “I swear, he mopes so around the house if I don’t keep him busy.”

Jane didn’t want to hear about Kyle though, so she tried to steer the conversation back to Derek. “Fat chance you’d have of that. I hear he’s totally committed to his boyfriend.” She sighed. “You know, it's a shame he’s with Stiles. Such a waste of all that testosterone.”

“Well, it isn’t like either one of you would have a shot with Derek either.” Sandra went suddenly serious, “and I wouldn’t ever really cheat on Kyle. Besides, Stiles is a good kid even if he’s on the young side. I like them together, they make a cute pair. Bet they look hot when they kiss… among other things.”

“Ladies, Stiles is the least of the problems here,” Helena mumbled around a bite of her piece of lemon pie. “Derek Hale being gay is the nastiest joke the universe has ever played on us...”

“How do you know he is fully gay?” Rachel countered. “He could be bisexual. Sexuality isn’t always a straight line,”

“I heard he had girlfriends before. Didn’t he date girls when he was in highschool?” Sandra asked sipping her coffee.

“Yeah, I’ve heard something like that too.” Rachel bit into a ginger cookie. “I also heard he went out with a much older woman for a while. There was some scandal. I think Carson told me once that she was why he swore off women.”

“Gay, bi, straight, it doesn’t matter. He could take me on the hood of that Camaro of his any day, God what a dream...” Helena mumbled through another bite of pie, drawing rich laughs from the other women.

“How many lucky sluts, girls or boys, do you think he’s fucked in or on that car?” Jane asked, leaning forward on her elbows as she waited expectantly for Helena’s response.

“Hmm, I don’t have any idea. But as much of a pussy magnet as Derek Hale and that car of his are… No doubt more than a few though, I bet,” Helena sighed wistfully.

 

~X~

 

If only Helena had been a fly on the Camaro’s windshield seven days earlier, or maybe better, an owl in a tree overhead. Then she would have borne witness to the loud smacks of skin on skin as they mixed with the the crickets’ melody that hot, dark night at the edge of the Preserve.

She would have also seen Derek Hale’s signature Camaro parked on the road side with Derek himself half-naked, bent over its hood, his hole being plumbed by her husband Patrick’s meaty 8-inch cock.

The deputy had made Derek pull over on the road’s side. As soon the were-slut emerged from the Camaro, Patrick opened his fly and pulled himself out, his hard cock jutting up, swinging before Derek’s eyes.

The station slut’s mouth salivated at the vision and promptly knelt. Leaning forward, hands instinctively placed on his own thick thighs, Derek opened his mouth and sucked Patrick’s hard length down to the root in a single choking slurp.

“Fuck, Hale, I’ll never get used how good you are at this!” Patrick groaned, resting one hand on Derek’s eagerly bobbing head.

In response, Derek growled happily, pleased to be praised for his oral skills by one of his studs. After this, the sounds of nature were accompanied by a pornographic soundtrack.

Since Derek loved giving a sloppy suck job, he slurped loudly, feasting on Patrick’s hearty man-meat; getting it slick and ready for the fuck he knew was coming. He didn’t have to wait long either: Patrick’s cock was a hard master, stretching his mouth-pussy wide as he fucked his throat but the deputy had another hole he preferred to feed.

“C’me here!” Patrick pulled Derek up and forcefully bent him on the Camaro’s hood.

He fumbled with Derek’s belt and had the fly only half undone before he jerked Derek’s tight jeans down roughly. Bare underneath, this freed his gorgeous, fuzzy round ass to the cold night air. Patrick gave Derek’s butt a few slaps as a warm up and to see its sleek muscles flex.

Derek smirked over his shoulder, “C’mon, Officer, breed me full!” Then he twerked, making his glutes bounced like a bitch in heat enticing a stud. Patrick’s smile was large as he lined his cock up with Derek’s eager hole and shoved it inside.

Derek gasped loudly as the deputy slid in, his thick, hot cock stretching his rim so painfully sweet.

Leaning forward with his hands braced on the Camaro’s hood, Derek arched his spine, pushing back to match Patrick’s delightfully fierce thrusting. He smirked at the feeling of being taken like this and at the many fond memories he had of all the other times he’d been bent over this hood and fucked by one or more of the BHPD.

Keeping up his steady rhythm, Patrick snuck one hand under Derek’s shirt and pinched a nipple. Meanwhile, his other hand slid down, grabbing Derek’s leaking cock and stroking it leisurely. He leaned over, plastering his front to Derek’s back, brushing his mouth by his bitch’s ear.

“Fuck but I missed you, slut...”

“I missed you too.”

Derek smiled and turned his face to share a kiss with Patrick, their tongues swirling around in languid lingual debauchery. It was only this moment of true tenderness that kept the scene from completely resembling that of a low budget porn movie. As they kissed, Patrick kept stroking Derek’s aching erection.

Between the oral attention, the hand on his dick, and the stimulation of the throbbing cock in his ass Derek groaned in bliss. His massive tool drooled a steady stream of precum as his orgasm mounted.

Breaking their kiss he panted, “Fill me, Patrick, I need it. I want you to swell my guts with your cum. Breed me!”

Derek clenched his skilled slut muscles around the deputy and was pleased when Patrick cursed under his breath and spurted, granting his wish. At the feeling of cum pulsing hot inside him, Derek whined, begging for his own release. He jerked his hips, fucking into Patrick’s fist even as his ass was furiously working to milk the last of its stud’s seed from the cock it held.

Patrick gave a low amused chuckle but showed his greedy bitch mercy. He worked his hand, rapidly stripping Derek’s dick. It took only about 30 seconds of this before Derek shot his load, painting the Camaro’s dark hood with glistening jets of semen.

When Patrick pulled out, Derek immediately turned and dropped back down on his knees to suck him clean.

“You just love the taste of your ass spoonfed to you from a real man’s dick, don’t you.” Patrick growled over him. Derek didn’t respond with words, he just swallowed the deflating cock down to its base and tickled the deputy’s balls with his tongue as he stared greedily up at his stud.

“Yeah, I know. You could get me up for another fuck, easy. But I’ve got a patrol to finish and a sweet lady to get home to.”

Patrick’s laughter filled the night air at the puppy eyes he got in response to this. “God, Hale. You’re such a whore.”  He was still chuckling as he pushed Derek gently, though not too, off of him. Derek reached a hand up and took Patrick’s deflated cock between his fingers and thumb, as in love with it flaccid as hard, he flopped it back and forth, a large satisfied grin on his face.

“Alright, enough. No playing with your food. Meal’s over.” Patrick tucked himself away and zipped his fly. He paused a moment, eyeing the were’s jeans pooled by his left leg.  “And I’m confiscating these. The way you wear them, they’re a public menace.”

Before he could think about it further, he bent down and snatched them, lifting Derek’s legs one at a time to release strip off his pants, finagling them from the slut’s booted feet.  

“Now I know you love the taste of your own slutty ass, but I don’t. So go rinse your mouth with the wash I know you’ve got in the glove box so I can give you a proper goodbye kiss.”

Patrick rewarded Derek’s quick obedience with a five minute necking session that left the wereslut even more worked up than when he’d pulled him over, which was how they both liked it. Then the deputy hopped back into his cruiser in the Police vehicle and threw Derek’s jeans into the passenger seat before checking the In-Car Police Cam that had recorded all their action.

The last of the film he’d offer for the contest as a bonus would be a receding shot as he backed the patrol car away.  The cam capturing Derek, wearing only his shirt, leather jacket and heavy black boots, his exposed ass still a faint-red from his recent pounding. It was the best finale ever seeing Derek study his cum-painted hood for just a split-second before he leaned down to lick the Camaro clean again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Jesse, The Cocky Deputy
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	6. Secret Fantasies Part 3: Jesse, The Cocky Deputy

“If that Camaro could talk,” Sandra giggled. Not knowing she wouldn’t be laughing if Derek’s car actually purred out all its secrets to her.

“You know, all this car talk made me remember when I was with Jesse at Hal’s Exxon the other day to top off my Hyundai….” Jane shifted in her seat as she spoke. All this talk of Derek, who she’d secretly crushed on for years was making her soaked. “While we were there Derek showed up to fill up too.”

“Oh, Jesus, how he did he look?” Helena asked. All the women at the table fixed their attention on Jane.

“Like a walking snack, as usual,” the woman responded. “Hair styled, trimmed stubble. Ugh, he had on these aviator glasses that made him look all dark and mysterious. It was so fucking hot. He was wearing that black leather jacket of his over a tight grey Henley. I mean, I saw the outline of one of his nipples when his jacket shifted.

And talk about tight…  How he got into the jeans he was wearing. I swear someone airbrushed those on him.”

“You know, I don’t understand why he never went to LA. He could have easily been a magazine model, I’m sure.” Helena commented. “Or better for us, a porn star.”

While Rachel always made sure to play prim, she was a woman of deep lust-filled desires and all this talk stirred these mightily. Finally, the heat in her pussy overwhelmed her decorum and she  had to join in.

“I know. Have you ever noticed his uh… ass? I mean, how could you not. Like Jane says, he makes sure in those jeans he wears everyone sees it.” Rachel used her hands to make a demonstrative gesture of Derek’s assets and then mimed give them a squeeze at the end. “I swear his butt is rounder and perkier than mine.” 

All the women giggled in unison.

“I would love to grab it as he fucked me in missionary,” Sandra whispered, smirking at the way the other three ladies eyes glazed over, each imagining the thrill of it, “It must be so firm, I mean it’s basically pure muscle.”

“Forget his ass for a second,” Helena joined in. “Have you seen the bulge at his crotch. He clearly has a nice big cock. Bet he has big seeder balls tucked in there too.”

“Do you wanna know what I’d like to do with him?” Jane grinned around the straw in her tea. “When I spotted him, looking so handsome and so damn edible at that gas station, I wanted to slip away from Jesse, drag Derek into the bathroom, pull down his tight jeans and blow that big fucking dick of his. ”

“OMG Jane, that is so dirty!” Rachel squeaked at her friend’s debauched confession. But even as she said this she squeezed her thighs together against the throb of her cunt. To go down on another guy or get fucked while her boyfriend was nearby, close enough to catch them but unaware had always been one of her favorite fantasies.

“What do you think he tastes like?” Sandra asked, taking her fork and stealing a bit of meringue from Helena’s pie. She swirled her tongue over it suggestively, keenly aware of the effect this had on the other ladies.

“Hmm, I bet it’s delicious as far as cum goes.” Helena eyed Sandra and pulled her pie protectively closer. “I’ve checked his groceries more than once. He’s a super healthy eater. Not much meat, barely any dairy. And the amount of pineapple he buys… His boyfriend is one lucky guy, I’ll tell you.”

“That’s too bad,” Sandra sighed. “I love it when a man’s flavor is strong. You should taste my Kyle. I’d want Derek to taste like that only even more potent. Musky, manly…  as a macho stud like him should!”

“Sandra, I never knew you were such a cum slut,” Rachel staged whispered in semi-mock horror. Everyone at the table broke out in titters.

When their laughter died down Jane made a confession that drew surprised exclamations from her girlfriends.

“You know, I’ve never swallowed Jesse’s cum. Despite how much he’s begged me too. Oh, I’ve held it in my mouth, a few times, sure, but then I always spit it out. It’s rank. But Derek Hale.... Girls, no matter what he tasted like, I would suck his balls dry and swallow every drop if he offered me his cock.” 

 

****~X~  
  


If only Jane knew there was someone else who found her fiance’s taste delicious and just couldn’t get enough of it. Someone who had just five days earlier feasted on Jesse’s cock at the very same Exxon where she’d entertained her cuckolding fantasy...

After topping off his fiance’s tank earlier in the day because he didn’t like her ever driving around with less than half a tank, Jesse had stopped back by Hal’s Exxon on his way to patrol to get his own vehicle filled up too.

Surprisingly, a very familiar black car reappeared at the gas station, stopping with a screech beside him. As expected, the driver’s door opened and the Camaro’s gorgeous slutty owner hopped out, in his usual leather jacket clad glory.

A smirk grew upon Jesse’s face and his cock stirred inside his uniform.

“Hello Derek,” he waved.

“Hi Jesse” Derek smiled, waving back. “Its a beautiful day, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,”

“Going somewhere?” Jesse asked, moving one hand next to his growing bulge. Always greedy for cock from one of his studs, of course Derek noticed the subtle gesture. His eyes darted down to Jesse’s groin.

“Yeah,” Derek licked his lips, a subconscious reaction to one of his favourite cock’s just few feet away from him. “I’m on my way to pick up Stiles and take him shopping”

“Nice. Hey, I thought you filled up earlier. Your tank running low again already?” Jesse grabbed his boner and shook it in front of Derek like he was teasing a dog with  a bone. “I could help you with that, you know. It’s good to keep yourself topped off.” 

Less than five minutes later the pair were in the gas stations men’s room, the knees of Derek’s tight jeans growing damp on the filthy floor as nursed Jesse’s cock. His slutty moans and hungry slurps echoed in the confined space.

“Fuck Hale, your mouth…” Jesse, groaned, head thrown back and eyes closed. “It’s the best I’ve ever had my dick in. Is it some kind of werewolf superpower?”

At his feet, laugh muffled by the 8 inches filling his mouth, Derek slowly pulled off, coughing up a little spit that had gathered at the bottom of his throat.

“Nope. It’s just me, Jesse. Derek Hale.” Derek smiled, holding the dick he’d been sucking out straight and latching onto Jesse’s balls.

“Yeah, Derek Hale...” Jesse tipped his head back against the steel post of the doorless toilet stall and closed his eyes in bliss.  “The sluttiest of all sluts.”

This statement made both of them laugh, the sound bouncing off the tiles of the restrooms graffitied walls.

Before he got too lost in the silky magic of Derek’s mouth, Jesse broke from his bliss long enough to pull out his phone. He began recording how Derek’s dark-haired head bobbed up and down and captured all the lewd noises he was making.

“Look up, slut!”

Derek glanced up under his thick eyelashes, huffing a chuckle when he spotted Jesse’s smug face and the phone’s camera pointed at him.

Pulling off with a wet slurp, he stroked the deputy’s cock like a pro, working his heavy foreskin back and forth over Jesse’s ruddy cockhead. While his voice was dick-roughed he didn’t seem to mind being videotaped.

“What is this?” Derek smiled, and framed on the vertical screen, Jesse’s heart skipped at the vision of his slut’s beautiful features so close to his big hard cock. 

“Just a little thing for when I find myself alone and missing that amazing mouth of yours,” Jesse dipped down to slap Derek’s face lightly making the slut grin wider.

“What about your fiance?” Derek asked, his hand holding at the base of Jesse’s cock gripped tighter, making the shaft go darker red as he pulled his closed fist forward. He closed his lips back around the tip. 

Derek’s tongue played with the gathered foreskin so that Jesse could see its bulge beneath the sheath of flesh hiding his cockhead. All the while the werewolf kept his hungry green eyes fixed up at the camera. The trimmed line of Derek’s stubble shifted with the hollowing of his cheeks.

“She’s…” Jesse shouted when Derek unexpectedly caught his foreskin between his teeth in alight nip and leaned back, stretching it almost half an inch past his cock’s tip. “Fuck, you jealous bitch!” 

Derek growled in agreement as he dipped his tongue back under Jesse’s foreskin. He loved the fact that Jesse wasn’t the best with his hygiene so the taste here was rich with sweat, and funk, and piss.  

“You know I love Jane, but she can’t compare to you when is comes to sucking dick. No one can. You’re a natural born cockslut!”

Derek  was so focused on the on the musky tastes of Jesse’s cock he almost missed what was said. When the deputy’s words registered though, pride swelled in his chest, his slut side preening at his stud’s praise. He loved hearing stuff like this.

Shifting on his knees, Derek put more effort to his blowjob. One hand pulling Jesse’s hips to him, the other fumbled with the deputy’s zipper and pulled out Jesse’s  heavy balls. He kneaded them, squeezing the semen-filled glands and they hitched in his grip ready to spilled out their contents. 

Spit ran down Derek’s chin. He drew a huge breath in through his nose sliding off the cock in his throat just enough for a breath. The smells of industrial cleaner, of men’s piss and shit, and years of trapped farts and old cum caught in the grout and the tiles surrounding him excited and made him only suck that much more fervently.

“Fuck, I’m coming!” Before he get too lost in the orgasm Jesse saved his recording and tucked the phone safely in his pocket. With his free hands now he grabbed Derek’s head and facefucked him hard. “You like that don’t you Hale?! My big dick in your throat. Gagging on my cock. 

“Yeah, take it!” Under his abuse Derek’s throat spasmed around his dick. “Cock hungry cumslut. You love the taste of bull jizz, don’t you. 

“Yeah… Biggest cumdump in Beacon Hills. Take that stud seed. Go on bitch. Worship my cock! Fuck yeah…

“You’re gonna drink every last bit of my fat load down. I don’t want to see a single drop of my cum wasted!” With a groan far more restrained than any of the filth he’d just spewed, Jesse came, spilling his seed deep in Derek’s throat. 

But everything the deputy had said was true and Derek did want to taste the funk of Jesse’s jizz. He had to fight the hand clamping the back of his his head in place, crushing his nose into Jesse’s untrimmed pubes. 

Eventually though he managed to pull back enough until just his lips were latched on. He grabbed the exposed inches and stroked, squeezing Jesse’s balls with his other hand milking his stud for every drop he could get.

“Fuck yeah,” Jesse grabbed his phone back from his pocket and turned it on again, filming as Derek masterfully wrung his balls dry. He made sure to focus the camera on Derek’s eager cock-bruised lips.

“Shit, Jane never swallows my jizz. But you feast on it, don’t you, slut?” Jesse said smugly capturing a great shot Derek’s wrecked face glowing under the cheap fluorescent lights.

Popping off loudly, Derek opened his mouth wide to show off the huge load he gathered, mixed and frothy with his spit. He whipped it up with his tongue and gurgled it in the back of his throat before he closed his lips and swallowed it down.

“Not everyone has such a refined palate,” Derek joked. “But I don’t care if she can’t appreciate a delicacy like your cum. That just means there’s more for me.” He smirked, gathering the cummy spit on his chin and sucking it off his fingers. 

Then he opened his cocksucking mouth wide to show off how empty it was, all but begging for seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Carson and the Bachelor Party
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	7. Secret Fantasies Part 4: Carson and the Bachelor Party

“Oh my God, this conversation has gotten is really inappropriate!” Rachel declared while her friends' laughter surrounded her.

“Come on, Rachel, don’t you think it's hot? You sucking off a greek god like Derek in such a nasty place?” Sandra’s words were low, teasing Rachel for her conservative manners.

“Um… sucking Derek?... Yes.” Rachel would at least admit to that much, how could she not, the way her pussy was throbbing? But the rest she denied. “But a filthy public bathroom?! No!” She sniffed in feigned indignance. “I prefer to have sex in clean, sanitized places. Thank you very much!”

A litany of laughs flowed on the mild afternoon breeze while Rachel's cheeks blushed fiercely, so embarrassed at how stirred up she’d become.

“So, Rachel,” Helena leaned forward, elbows on the table, whispering like a secret, you know you’re gonna have to tell all of us now about your sexual fantasies with Derek Hale in those ‘clean, sanitized' places, you just mentioned.”

“Yeah, tell us. We’ve all shared ours,” Sandra urged. “Now it is your turn.”

“Come on, Rachel. Spill!” Jane chimed in a second after.

Under pressure from her friends and the excitement of all the lustful speculation about Derek, Rachel took a sip of her drink to wet her throat. Even after this though, it wasn’t anywhere close to as wet as her pussy.

“Well… uh” she began, heart beating like a drum and looking around like she was fearful someone was eavesdropping.

“Well… say he was hired to be like a… er… stripper at my bachelorette party.” Seeing the questioning gazes directed at her Rachel puffed up. “Look, you said fantasy!”

The other ladies looked at each other and shrugged. This was true and they were actually all too intrigued to want Rachel to stop.

“So, you know how we’re taking your and Kyle’s RV to Vegas…” Sandra nodded, encouraging Rachel, her expression wildly curious.

“Uh, well…  that’s a nice clean space…” Rachel’s blush was furious. “Imagine if Derek was a hired male entertainer… Who was coming along with us.”

It was too far-fetched to be remotely plausible but none of the ladies said anything, they just leaned in closer to hear what came next.

“It might be fun to have a last hurrah before I settle down with Carson. I’d only been with one guy before him…” Rachel carefully left off, however, the five or six women she’d previously been involved with.

“I wouldn’t just want him for myself though… You know. I mean, Derek is so strong and well-muscled…”  She would blame her fantasy on the liquor in her tea later if she needed to but she was so aroused she had to confess. “Imagine if he was man enough to satisfy the four of us at the same time.”

There were low wolf-whistles and gasped giggles from the other women but all of them were subtly squirming where they sat.

“Holy fuck, Rach! They’re right when they say it’s always the quiet ones! Even I wouldn’t be so bold as to imagine us running a train on Derek Hale’s dick!” Despite her words Sandra’s grin showed how much the idea excited her.

“Girl, you’ve won all of us over here.” Jane leaned over to wrap a friendly arm around Rachel’s side and give her a squeeze. “We’d have to take turns driving… Or we could just pull off the road a couple miles outside town and park. I mean, with unlimited access to Derek’s body who needs Vegas?”

“Agreed!” Helena smirked before taking the last bite of her pie. “I don’t know about you, but I would do that. I would love to ride that muscle stud to exhaustion.” 

“You’re such a slut, Helena!” Jane said with false rebuke as if she hadn’t just been saying essentially the same thing.

“For Derek Hale, yes I am,” Helena said waving her empty fork to emphasize her proclamation. She continued, smiling confidently after licking the last bit of tart lemon from her fork.

“Just imagine girls, all of us taking turns on him. He’d just finish making one of us cum and there'd be another one of us lined up to hop on! A queue for his big dick. We would make him fuck us all night.”

“I bet he has stamina enough for that,” Sandra commented.

“Of course he has!” Jane said with the utmost assurance. “His body screams testosterone. He’s the epitome of an Alpha male.” Her second Long Island iced-tea was showing with her next comment.  “And if he doesn’t, I say we dose him up with viagra and ride him till his dick falls off”

Then she returned to her earlier jealous criticism. “I don’t know how he can be sexually satisfied with Sheriff’s kid. That boy seems so fragile and delicate.”

“Do you think Derek ever cheats on Stiles?” Rachel's face showed true curiosity with her question.

“I don’t know.” Sandra was quick to stick up for her favorite Beacon Hills ship. “I’ve never seen him act any way but decent. I mean,  whenever I’ve seen him with Stiles he’s clearly doting on him. And besides, I can’t imagine the Sheriff doesn’t keep a good eye on him. He’s always looked out for his son.”

She sighed, the wonderful fantasy five-some evaporating with her words. “No…  I would be really surprised if he did.”

 

~X~

 

How shocked would the four ladies have been to discover that just three days earlier a scenario not too far from Rachel’s fantasy had occurred in that very same 'clean, sanitized' RV?

On that day, in Beacon Hills’ industrial area, next to Derek’s loft, a nice-looking RV had creaked as it shivered under the activity going on within it. A pouring rain muffled the whine of the trailer’s straining struts as well as the slutty groans and the lusty sounds of skin on skin that filled the close quarters inside.

The pullout bed in the main space was in use, Derek on his knees in the middle of it. Carson, holding a small video camera in one hand, was POV filming his cock slide in for its fourth turn on Derek’s ass while at their slut’s head, Patrick’s cock stretched his lips. Meanwhile, Derek’s occupied hands stroked Jesse and Kyle’s cocks, preparing them for their next round.

The total scenario was being caught by three other cameras too, since each deputy had brought one. One was set on a tripod near the RV’s cab, the other sat on the table in the dining nook. The final camera had been taped to an overhead light to catch a good aerial view.

“Fuck, look at this. Look at this fucking slut!” Carson slapped Derek’s ass with his other. The bitch flinched with the blow but didn’t stop sucking. Jesse, Kyle, and Patrick clowned for his camera as Derek switched between their cocks.

“I swear, guys, you’re the best. What a fucking great surprise bachelor’s party!”

All around this little orgy, the trailer Kyle used to take his family on their annual vacations was an insane mess. Sweat and cum soiled the sheets of the sleeper mattress Derek was on. The air was rank with sex musk and piss and the heat of fevered bodies and breath fogged all the windows.

The ultimate party favor, right now Derek was the epitome of a cum-dump-slut. There wasn’t one inch of his body that wasn’t wet with some fluid. In addition to all the cum Derek wore, Carson had pissed on him earlier.  The impromptu shower soaked his hair plastering his short bangs to his forehead.

The other deputies had followed his example at intervals since, so now the sleeper’s mattress was soggy and cooling pools of yellow slicked the RV’s laminate floor. Droplets of urine from his most recent spraying combined with Derek’s sweat and ran down his face to drip off his chiseled chin.

“Now, we have this RV for the next 24 hours.” Kyle reminded the guys as if he hadn’t said it multiple times already. “I told Sandra I was taking it to be detailed for the girl’s Vegas trip. Padded the estimate an extra day so we could hold this little party of our own.”

It was his night shift right now, along with Jesse. Patrick and Carson he’d called in from their nights off as ‘backup.’ And, well, Derek…  It just took one quick text to draw him from his loft to come over and start this celebratory night of debauched cheating.

What had started off with a slow strip tease from Derek at the direction of his studs had quickly devolved into a fuckfest that had raged for hours now. By the blessing of their fucktoy’s refractory-erasing powers each man quickly revived not long after blowing his load and got back in line to fill one of Derek’s hungry holes as soon as it was empty.

Under this constant barrage of attentive and eager dicks, the were-slut was in heaven, lost in the sensations and flavors of some of his favorite studs. Right now, mouth slurping, stubbled cheeks hollowing, Derek bounced back on Carson’s punishing thrusts as Patrick came down his throat with a roar.

“Next one,” Derek begged, his voice wrecked and hoarse the instant Patrick’s cock slipped out. Kyle shifted over to take Pat’s place and Derek latched on to it with a thirst like he hadn’t already swallowed cups of cum by now.

“Hey, watch it there!” Kyle snapped when Carson extended a leg to better brace himself and all but knocked a framed picture off the wall of he and his family on one of the previous summer’s fishing trips.

Their pornographic gay gangbang was happening in the middle of his clan’s personal stuff but he’d been too eager to get into Derek’s ass to fully put things away before they started. So there was other evidence of the RV’s regular purpose beyond photo too, like a colorful toy truck stuck in a corner of the RV’s eating nook and a smiley plush caterpillar with flower antennas that stared down with its glass eyes at the group from the bunk above the cab.

Glancing up,  his lips stretched around a throbbing cock, Derek saw the toy bug and its inanimate stare seemed to condemn. Given his sinful, degrading actions he probably should have felt bad, but Derek was doomed right now, too lost in his own whoredom. He only cared for dick, balls, semen, men and more dick.

As more hours passed, the rain still falling, the guys took Derek in every position, missionary, cowboy riding front and back, lifted and impaled by a standing fuck, fucked deep while he was all but upside down. Finally, they were back to where they’d originally started, Kyle fucking Derek doggystyle, his favorite position.

“A bitch like you must be taken like this, shown how real studs fuck,” Kyle bragged, hammering into Derek as he bucked back to meet the thrusts, nursing Jesse’s exhausted cock as Patrick and Carson painted his sweaty back with their lasts stocks of cum. “Fucking animal… mindless fuckslut. You need to be put in your place…”

It didn’t take too long for Kyle to succumb under the tight control of Derek’s mancunt. With a loud grunt and a hard spank onto Derek’s ass, he exclaimed, "Damn it, Hale. That's the eighth time I've cum in your ass tonight. The devil surely made you to live on a dick. Your boy pussy should always be full, bred up to the brim."

So deep in slut-space Derek’s only response was to humm in bliss as Jesse orgasmed a seventh time, shooting the last of his seminal fluid into the were-whore’s mouth, his whole body trembling and overstimulated.

“Jesus, I’m drained off. Enough slut! You’re going to fuck us to death!” Jesse panted, slumping back on the ruined bed beside Patrick and Carson. Derek whined when the dick in his mouth was pulled out and not immediately replaced.

His whimpers grew louder when Kyle pulled out after he came and his gaping ass was left dripping and empty.

“Give us a break, bitch. Even with you spiking our cocks we haven’t got werewolf stamina like you.” Kyle gave a hard slap to Derek’s ass, watching the small bit of fat there ripple with the impact.

Carson lifted his sweaty head from where he’d collapsed and grinned, “Yeah, but damn, it was so hot when you and I double stuffed his ass, Kyle. Once we rest up I want to do that again!”

Reduced to a purely animal state Derek kept whining until finally, Patrick stuffed his gaping ass full again with a huge black rubber plug. Carson also roused enough to fit Derek’s mouth with a thick penis gag too. It was only then that their cock-rabid bottom-bitch settled.

While Kyle lolled on the bench in the dining nook already watching the playback on the camera there, Carson, Patrick, and Jesse all fell back into a panting pile on the soaked soiled mattress. Derek dropped to his belly and wormed his way between them until he was somehow tangled in all three men’s limbs.

Derek curled up on the damp sleeper amid his studs’ bulky muscled frames with a sigh.

Carson picked up his camera to film again, while Derek suckled his rubber penis and rocked his ass against his shin in one final exhausted lap dance (and to keep the plug rubbing inside him). The were-slut finally drifted off like this, momentarily content, his stretched lips in as much of a smile as his dick gag allowed, giving the party another one of its many “happy endings.”

 

~X~

 

For Sandra, Rachel, Helena, and Jane it had been a pleasant if titillating afternoon conversation but looking at their phones and consulting their family’s schedules they knew their good time was almost at its end. Helena was going to pick up her daughter from a late math club meeting. Jane was working a night shift and had to clock in soon. Meanwhile,  Rachel had a dinner date with Carson and was going to drop Sandra off on her way home so she could pick the family RV up from the detailers before they closed.

But, as they called for their tab and gathered up their things to go, what the ladies they hadn’t realized was that what they’d thought had been one long confidential conversation, a secret ladies sesh just between themselves, had been overheard. They’d been so deep in their lustful thoughts even with Rachel's furtive glances about they’d somehow failed to notice one Stiles Stilinski. Stiles, who had been sitting behind them with his back to them, working on a paper while drinking coffee and listening in on their fantasies about his boyfriend the whole afternoon.

The looks on their faces when Stiles turned around in his chair to face them and said “Well, ladies,” loud enough to draw their attention was pretty priceless. They sat frozen in mortification while he put his laptop inside its case. “That was quite the convo…” He took in their stunned faces in all their in different shades of blush.

Now in another time and place Stiles might not have said anything after such extended eavesdropping, but his ADHD gave him the excuse of poor impulse control and besides, he was more than a little offended by Jane’s repeated critiques of him and his endurance.

“As you seem to know, I’ve been dating Derek Hale for quite a time now. And, just to put all your speculations to rest, you’re right. Yes, he’s gorgeous. And yes, I had to reinforce the struts of my bed with cinderblocks underneath them. Cause my alpha- muscle-stud is dick-rich as hell and fucks just like the beast you imagined.

“Oh, and for the record, Jane, that pineapple trick really works. You should feed some to Jesse. Yup, my man tastes great, and good thing too with all the juice his huge balls make.”

The ladies were still processing this information in stunned silence when a loud rumbling engine caught their attention, Stiles and the now far less lusty quartet glanced over to see a well-known Camaro pulling into the parking lot. Derek parked and emerged from his car, looking fantastic as usual, albeit a little disheveled.

“Yeah, that’s one amazing fuck machine,” Stiles grinned, seeing his lover approach. “But… for those of you who expressed your concern, you should know I’m a Stilinski and we’re built for endurance. Trust me, I’m far tougher than I look. And I guarantee, I can take everything Derek’s gives me.”

Stiles got up and waved to Derek. He stood there then and waited until his boyfriend came and met him right there next to the women’s table.

Derek’s eyes went wide when Stiles surged into his unexpecting arms to lock lips with him, but he seemed happy to share the deep, fierce kiss his young boyfriend sought from him. Stiles could feel the women’s heated stares upon them. In a display of pure cheekiness, he slipped hands down to squeezed Derek’s plump jean-clad ass.

Derek groaned into Stiles's mouth at the passion of the kiss and at the sensation of a pulse of cum escaping his ass and dampening his underwear. (As soon he left Kyle’s house with an ass full of kiddie room cum, he’d stopped by the Police Station, to grab a quickie with Sheriff’s before come to meet Stiles for a late afternoon snack.) If he couldn’t have a cock in it, walking around the city with his hole cum-filled to the brim was the next best thing, he’d decided.

Derek broke the kiss and ran his fingers through his disheveled hair. “Sorry I’m late. Your dad needed something from me so I stopped by the station on my way here.”

“That’s ok, babe. I’m glad you and my dad are getting along so well.” Stiles gave Derek one last kiss, “Besides, these ladies were good enough to entertain me while I was waiting with some really lively conversation.”

Derek turned to look at the four women and seemed to notice them for the first time. They stared up at him from the table like deer in the headlights of an oncoming semi.   

“Well, thank you, ladies. I really appreciate you looking after my boyfriend.”

Stiles watching the scene playing out in front of him in silence. Some of them were pissed off? Maybe. Envious? Oh Yeah.

“Uh…” Sandra spoke for the group although her voice was shaky and her face beet red. “No, problem… It was our… pleasure.” She choked a little on the last word.

“And now it’s my pleasure again,” Derek grinned at Stiles his eyes filled with fondness. Then he nodded to his quartet of secret admirers politely one last time and flashed them a charming smile.

“Let’s go sit over there, huh, Der? It’s a little more private,” Stiles waved a lean arm over towards a table closer to the main dining room.

“Wherever you want.” Derek grinned “Just happy to be with you, you know that.” He stepped out in the direction Stiles ushered him.  

Glancing over his shoulder before he moved to catch up with his boyfriend, Stiles shot the hen party some whispered last words even if he knew Derek could hear them.

“Oh, and just so you ladies know, my boyfriend is bi... But more finally and most importantly, it doesn’t matter who else might want him, because Derek Hale is faithful to me to a fault.” This said, Stiles picked up his computer case and strode haughtily off after Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated. Let us know what you think. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Like Benn, I hope you enjoyed another of our filthy collaborations. 
> 
> Thanks for hanging with us and slutty Derek!
> 
> -Always_Bottom_Derek


End file.
